Am I That Special Someone?
by littlemissgiggleful
Summary: She hates him. He hates her right back. I see a love-hate relationship, don't you? But what really spices this up is that she's thedaughter of Cross. Cute couple, Japanese swordsman and daddy's little girl, right? Not exactly! There's much more... KandaOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: D Gray Man BELONGS to Katsura Hoshino! Though, the OC and some of the events are mine! Enjoy the story! Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Unpleasant Acquaintance**

**Stella POV**

Finally, I was here. I had made it to the Black Order HQ. After months of traveling, I had made it. I actually felt proud of myself for doing something right for once.

I stood on a hill, across the Black Order, wondering _how_ I would get past the Gatekeeper without causing a scene. I was after all, not to be expected to be here at all! My fiery, red hair was swaying back and forth as I stood there, without moving a muscle.

"Oh well, they'll recognize who I am," I thought as I approached the Gatekeeper cautiously.

As I came closer to the Gatekeeper, suddenly I heard yelling. It was the Gatekeeper.

"Akuma! Akuma!" it screamed. I wasn't sure what to really do. All I did was approach the HQ, but it kept on screaming. I ran up to the Gatekeeper, trying to inform it that I was not an Akuma, but no, it didn't even spare me a glance. _**What a jerk**_, I thought. Though, it was the next event that happened really caused me to get angry.

* * *

Out of no where, a sword came in sight, nearly cutting my precious head off. It was a miracle that I dodged it in time. Looking up, I saw the person responsible for the assault.

It was young man (or woman), around age my age, with very long dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail. I took a quick look at his (or her) attire. It was a long jacket, dark pants, and bandages wrapped around the chest. So I was guessing he really was a _he_! But hey, he did look like a girl. His facial features were so feminine and delicate.

Boy or girl, I didn't give a damn. How dare he try to _decapitate_ me!

"**YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE POINT THAT SWORD AT ME MISTER, OR ELSE I WILL DESTORY AND SEND YOU TO YOUR DOOM! GOT THAT BUDDY!"**

But no, he just had to get on my nerves.

"Are you threatening me?" he questioned, his voice low yet menacing.

Though, I didn't realize the tone of his voice. I was too heated to notice.

"No, really? When I say I'm going to send you to your doom, that was just me saying hi!" I replied, saying every word in sarcasm, hoping he would catch on.

I noticed he gripped his sword firmer. Normal people would probably stop at this point, not wanting push this any further. Though, being the one with the giant ego, I just had to carry on.

"Wow, and I thought I was slow. Maybe you should consider dropping out as an Exorcist. Maybe this job too difficult for you to handle. Do you understand?" I asked slowly saying the words, just to push his buttons.

"…"

"Ohhh, are you scared of a little girl like me? What happened to your tough-guy attitude?" I mocked.

"…"

"Are you even listening to me? Jerk, are you deaf or something? You probably mad because you got owned by a girl isn't? Figures, you know I hate guys who are so-"

I shrieked as I saw the sword directly pointed at my neck, touching my skin. Looking up, I came across an unhappy appearance.

If looks could kill, I would have been dead _10 times_! He was absolutely enraged, though he was trying not to keep cool.

"Listen here girl," he whispered in my ear dangerously," I don't know who you are or why you are here, but you made a very big mistake talking to me like that…"

The look in his eyes was murderous, but also mysterious. I couldn't resist but stare into those deep dark eyes. They were hauntingly unusual. But in the end, common sense knocked me on the head, telling me that I was about to die if I didn't do something.

I stepped back slowly, away from the sword pointed at my neck.

"You know I was kidding…because we are buddies. Now, you don't want to point that sword at me…"I managed to choke out. Then, I dusted away some (imaginary) dirt off the swordsman's shoulders, hoping that it would calm him down.

'Not in your dreams girl," walking up to me, still pointing the sword at my neck.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked out as my final attempt.

…

Well, at least I tried, right?

I closed my eyes, just waiting for it to be over when suddenly I heard yelling and running approach us.

_**My savior(s),**_ I thought as I saw a bunch of men dressed in white coats shielded me from that sword of destruction.

I could have practically hugged them and smeared them with kisses, but part of my ego was _NOT_ to lose my pride and dignity.

The swordsman on the other hand was surprised at the sudden burst of men of the Order who were protecting me from him. He just stood there, his sword still in hand, unaware of what just happened.

He asked (or more like demanded) to particularly tall man with blue hair and glasses, "What the hell?!"

* * *

Well, there you go. That was chapter 1. It was a bit short, sorry about that. I don't know if people would like to read it. If you did like it, WRITE A REVIEW! Thank you if you do write a review. Tips and advice are welcome! No FLAMES please!

Note: If anything sounds wrong or OCC or Mary-Sue. tell me!(:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Who's Daughter

Disclamier: D Gray Man BELONGS to Katsura Hoshino but the OC is mine!

Thank you himeoka tsuki for the review. I wrote this chapter just for you! I hope you and anyone else enjoys this!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Who's Daughter?**

**LAST TIME:**

_He asked (or more liked demanded) to particularly tall man with blue hair and glasses, "What the hell?!"

* * *

___

**Kanda POV**

_That stupid idiot_, I thought, _how dare he interfere!_

"Move! Or I will slice you up too!" I bellowed at the blue haired scientist.

"No! Kanda please listen! She isn't an Akuma!

"**FINALLY! THANK YOU! THAT WAS WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU TELL THAT JERK TO GO TO HELL! HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING?!"** the redhead hollered, completely outraged that she was nearly decapitated for no reason.

"…"

I on the other hand, just stood there, speechless. I mean, one minute the Gatekeeper was yelling, "Akuma". The next minute I am getting insulted by a stranger. **Then**, most of the Order was shielding me away from her. What was up with that? While I was standing there, still sword in hand and the blue haired scientist turned around and faced the young red haired girl, who was still secured by the other scientists. Putting on a somewhat maniacal, crazed up grin, he introduced himself.

"Hello there! I am Komui Lee, Supervisor of the Order and big brother of SWEET, SWEET Lenalee! My precious, little Lenalee! An Angel sent from heaven! The most beautiful woman on Ear-"

**SLAM!**

Silence…

* * *

**Stella POV**

I stood there, stunned and somewhat frightened at what had just happened. Someone named Komui Lee introduced himself (who claimed to be the Supervisor) began ranting on and on about some girl named Lenalee when suddenly and girl, out of no where, **kicked** the Supervisor right in the abdomen! I was petrified in fear, I mean seriously! Everyone else stood there, standing there as though nothing happened or if that was an everyday thing! May I include, that was no ordinary kick.

I took a closer look at the girl's boots. They were glowing. Once again as common sense kicked in, I was pretty sure that they weren't normal boots. More like an Innocence! So was she an Exorcist too?

Looking up, I realized how pretty the girl actually was. Lengthy dark green hair and stunning violet eyes. She seemed angry at the Supervisor for some reason. Was she the one the Supervisor was talking about?

In deep thought, I ignored his pleads and begs from the Supervisor, trying to figure out their relationship. As I took a closer look at the two, I noticed they had Asian, almost Chinese features, different from the swordsman.

**THE SWORDSMAN!!**

_Damn_, I thought, _where was that BASTARD!_

Turning around, I eyed the swordsman (who's name I have learned was Kanda) standing there, not concerned about the what just took place. He put his sword away, underneath his coat and headed back to the Order.

Remember, since I was the one with the gigantic ego, I just to give that guy a _**good**_ _**talking to.**_ Heading that way, I was about to give him a piece of my mind when suddenly the green haired appeared in front of me.

This time though, she was smiling, as though nothing happened. Unsure what to do I stuck out my hand and whispered, "Uhh…hi. I'm Stella…?"

* * *

At last, everything was cleared up, well almost. Everyone stopped accusing me of being an Akuma, much to my relief. Lenalee lend me to what was to be the Supervisor's office, dragging along a half-dead Koumi behind, along with the other scientists.

Lenalee actually was Exorcist afterall. Also, I ended up finding out that Koumi had "sister complex", which would explain the ranting of Lenalee. Poor Lenalee. She probably had the most the most embarrassing brother in the world.

As we kept on walking, I asked, "Does Kanda hate me?"

She laughed. "Ohh, don't worry. Kanda is always like that. He always has a frown on his face."

"Really? So why is he here?"

"Because he as been an Exorcist ever he was 10 years old."

"Wow…is he really that talented?"

"Yep!"

I sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

We stopped at a door. Lenalee opened the door, throwing Komui to one side of the room or in the opinion, a dump. The room was horrible. Papers everywhere. Books lying on the floor. And bizarrely, a strong aroma of … coffee?

_Who_ _can_ _work_ _in_ _a_ _place_ _like_ _this_, I thought, utterly disgusted at the thought of just standing in the room.

Komui on the other hand, was up and ready from his little **misfortune, **heading over to his rather disorganized office desk.

Looking at me with a serious, yet calm expression, he asked me, "Who are you?"

Oh man.

Gulping, I replied, "Stella…"

"Stella what?"

Silence.

I showed a small smile, chuckling nervously before answering.

"Umm…how about…Cross?"

"Cross Marian?" Komui repeated, a bit of fear in his tone.

"Kinda…yeah…"I mumbled quietly before Komui passed out.

* * *

Poor Komui PASSED OUT! Wow, wait till the next chapter and read KANDA'S reaction!

Please review. Thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Kanda's Suprise

Disclamier: D Gray Man BELONGS to Katsura Hoshino! But the OC is mine!

NOTE: This chapter is kinda stupid...hehe...I was kinda hyper when I wrote this!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Kanda's Surprise**

**Last Time:**

_Kinda… yeah…"I mumbled quietly before Komui passed out._

* * *

**Stella POV**

"Surprise…hehe…"I laughed nervously.

Everyone gawked at me, ignoring the fact that the Supervisor was out cold.

"You're the daughter of… Cross?" whispered a sandy haired Australian named Reever.

Now I was angry.

"YES, OK! I AM THE DAUGHTER OF CROSS MARIAN! IS IT SUCH A BIG DEAL?! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THAT?!"I shrieked in the poor Australian's ear.

At first, no one said anything, which really worried me. Did I really yell at them _**that**_ badly? Or was just because I was _**his**_ daughter?

Silence.

**"Please forgive our stupidity!"**

**"Don't send General Cross after us!"**

**"I am too young to die!"**

**"I haven't even dated!"**

**"I MARRIED!"**

I on the other hand, stood there watching them cry for forgiveness. The only person that didn't say anything was Lenalee. But she too was taken aback at what I had said.

But did the others really think I was going to tell my father? Please, as if!

"We didn't DO anything!"

"But Kanda did…"

"Kanda…"they all repeated in unison.

"…"

**"KANDA!"**

* * *

**Kanda POV**

"Che", I muttered as I saw Komui get beaten up by his sister, Lenalee, "what a loser."

I ended up walking away from all the commotion, not at all wanting to get involved. But that girl; that stupid, annoying, cocky, air headed girl _dared_ to threaten me!? The nerve of that brat too _**then**_ pretend as though nothing happened.

_Next_ _time_ _I_ _see_ _her_, _she's_ dead, I thought mentally, adding her to my death list, _as well as the retarded Supervisor_ as I headed to the Cafeteria.

Heading straight to Jerry, I went to get my regular meal, _**SOBA**_.

But just as I was to say something, I heard my name being screamed from the Head Office. At that, I raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell?"

Storming off to the office, I went to find out who once again, _**dared**_ to interrupt me when I was about to have my **_SOBA_**!

I pounded on the door of the office, but no one answered it. Leaning in closer, I listened to the discussion within the room. I caught… crying? Begging? Pleading? Kanda!?

Outraged, I slammed the door open to only reveal the most pathetic sight in my entire life.

Komui, off to one side of the room, practically dead. Lenalee who was slightly jumpy. The scientists, begging at the feet of that _**GIRL**_!?

Remembering back at what happened minutes ago, I drew my sword, all ready to behead her.

"**IT'S YOU!"** she screeched, pointing an accursed finger at me.

"**BRAT"** I yelled right back, "**YOU'RE** **GONNA** **PAY!"**

**"SCREW YOU BUB!"**

**"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

**"OHH…I'M SO SCARED!"**

**"WHY YOU-"**

"BRING IT ON LITTLE GIRL!"

Little girl. Did she call me a _**GIRL**_?

**"I AM GOING TO SLICE YOU SO MUCH, THERE WON'T BE ANY REMAINS LEFT!"**

**"OHH, GO TO HEL-**

**_"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_**

**"KANDA! DON'T THREATEN HER! SHE'S THE DAUGHTER OF GENERAL CROSS!"**

**"SAY SORRY THIS INSTANT!"**

**"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT US?!"**

**"HE'S GONNA KILL US IF YOU DON'T!"**

**"I MARRIED DAMMIT!"**

Lowering my sword slightly, I tried to figure out what just happened.

General Cross.

Daughter.

SORRY?!

Slowly, I turned my attention to the mystery girl.

"Are you General Cross's daughter?"

"…"

"Well, are you?" I shouted impatiently.

Everyone, including Lenalee, who chose not to say a word until this point, leaned in to hear the redhead's response.

"Nope!" she replied happily, "I am... FROST THE SNOWMAN!"

**"I GONNA KILL YOU!!"**

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter 3! Kinda retarded isn't? My friend asked me write some stupid dialogue for this Chapter!

Please review! NO FLAMES!! Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**Diaclamier: D Gray Man BELONGS to Katsura Hishino! OC is MINE!**

Please excuse any possible typos etc. Sorry! Also important Notice in the end!

Thank you those, who did review! You really made me HAPPY!.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Tormented Childhood**

**Last Time:**

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

**Kanda POV**

I ended up getting kicked out of the office when Komui had _finally_ regained consciousness. He said something about the girl's Innocence.

Personally, I wanted to be there, during the testing just to make fun of that girl. I bet her Innocence was pathetic! Just because her _father_ was General, doesn't mean she was as talented as him. I mean, her personality was _awful_! Probably couldn't save herself in a battle. She was just another annoying twit.

Angrily, I stormed back to the Cafeteria to consume my unfinished Soba.

* * *

**Stella POV**

I might have overdone it with the Frosty the Snowman retort. Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea… He seemed pretty angry, but hey, it wasn't my fault he needed Anger Management. He needed to loosen up. But if he can't, too bad for him! So, score one for Stella! That was Girl Power!

Anyway, Komui had finally woken up. Lenalee and the others were helping him up from his miniature heart attack.

About time, right? I mean how long can someone stay down? He can be so troublesome at times…and I have only been here for about an hour! Sometimes I wonder how Lenalee learned to deal with him, without smacking him _every_ time. I sure would, probably through experience. Experience as in Cross or the more polite way, _daddy_…

I stuttered at the dreadful memories and flashbacks of Daddy. **THEY** **WERE** **HORRIBLE**! So much alcohol, women, cigarettes, debts, child labor, and hysterical laughter…

I winced as I began to remember such cruel, indecent and most of all, traumatizing moments of my childhood.

The whole reason I was here was to **FORGET** about him.

Stupid father… I **HATED** **HIM**!

I wouldn't mind the fact if I were to **NEVER**, **EVER** saw him again!

What I hated about him was well…pretty much everything!

His attitude, features (I mean seriously, his hair, it was WAY too long!), and most of all, I absolutely despised the fact he enjoyed hanging around _other_ women! That just got to me.

It really did hurt me to see that he loved the attention he got from other women. I mean, that was how I was born. Truth be told, sometimes I wished I wasn't born at all. This was my miserable story…

* * *

**Flashback:**

_I was born by accident. Yes, my father slept with some __**random**__ woman, after getting drunk one night. Sadly, she ended up pregnant with me after Cross left. So, I grew up without a father for about 4 years of my life. Things were alright, but I wasn't exactly content. _

_My mother was unkind. Most of the time, she acted as though I was a burden. I guess I was, considering I was an accident. She gave me dirty looks all the time. Every time I mentioned my father (e.g. who is he, where is he…) she slapped me. I was guessing he wasn't such a great guy. Though, I learned overtime to think before I speak so I wouldn't get into trouble. Unfortunately, __**he**__ came along._

_One morning, I woke up to someone arguing, my mother. Heading downstairs and hiding behind a wall, I saw a man, who looked almost exactly like me. He had straight red hair and bluish-grey eye(s). One eye though, was covered by a mask._

_Currently, I too have red hair but wavier, just below my shoulders and rather dull grey eyes. Tying my hair in a ponytail, I let some wavy bangs fall to the sides of my face. Though, enough about my appearance._

_Listening carefully, I eavesdropped on the conversation. My mother was yelling and crying at the stranger. Something about "I don't want her, you take her." _

_I remembered trying so hard not to whimper when I heard that._

_But, I guess they both heard because, instantly they turned their heads around, looking directly at me. _

_I was scared. Mother on the other hand, stomped towards me, angrily. I was in trouble._

_Forcefully, she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the front door, to where the red haired ma stood. He looked down at me, also with a serious demeanor. Though, he wasn't frustrated with me. He glanced to my mother, who didn't dare to stare back. _

_Letting me go, she headed up stairs to my room. Part of me wanted to take a look at the man, but fear stopped me. I glanced at my mother, who came back quickly, with a suitcase full of __**my**__ clothes. I couldn't stop my gasp to my horror. Was she kicking me out?_

"_NO! MOMMY, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"I screamed through tears. Attempting to run towards her, I was halted by the man, who grabbed my shoulder firmly. _

"_LET GO OF ME!"I tried to kick and punch him, but no good. _

_I burst into tears._

_Mother shoved the bag into Cross's hands and looked down at me._

"_This is your father, Cross Marian" she voice was on the verge of cracking. "You are going to live with him from now on. Not me."_

"_No…please mommy no…"I begged. But it didn't work._

_She sighed and pointed at the door. I stood there. Maybe if I stayed put, I wouldn't have to leave. Cross had other plans. _

_Still holding on to my shoulder securely, he gently led me out the door. There was nothing I could do. All I could do was cry as I walked away from my previous home._

**End of Flashback**

Finally snapping out of my thoughts, I realized I was tearing up. Quickly, I wiped away the tears before anyone could ask.

Lenalee and the others were still comforting the Supervisor. Giggling slightly, I shook my head in disappointment. The Order may not be such a bad place as I thought it would be.

Remembering the promise I made to myself, I wouldn't do it again. I would **NEVER** cry for Cross ever again.

* * *

Too sad? Too unoriginal? Too demented? I not very confident about this "Flashback" or the chapter either. I NEED Reviews!

Notice: Sorry for the lack of Kanda!): He will be important next chapter about the Innocence. I was going to add Allen, but I changed my mind...hehe...He will come in later chapters FOR SURE!

Personally I'm not so sure about this Chapter... What do you think?

Please rememeber REVIEW! NO FLAMES! Thank you!(:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapters 5 – Innocence ACTIVATE

Disclamier: D Gray Man BELONGS to Katsura Hoshino but OC is mine!

**The chapter is pretty long from my previous ones, but there is a special GUEST entering mid-way through the chapter, so stay tuned! **

Enjoy the chapter!(:

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Innocence ACTIVATE and the Bizarre Encounter?!**

_**Last Time:**_

_**Remembering the promise I made to myself, I wouldn't do it again. I would NEVER cry for Cross ever again.**_

* * *

**Stella's POV**

After a while, Komui had finally calmed down, trying his best to take in the situation wisely. Taking in deep breaths, he finally asked, "What is your Innocence?"

I wasn't quite sure how to explain this. My Innocence was well, complicated.

I pulled my sleeves up, exposing a rope-like, almost like cord material wrapped around my whole arm. It was a red, almost like blood colour, with a silver lining. The material was thick and heavy, almost like weights were draped around them.

Unwrapping the ropes around my arms, I revealed red splotches across my arms. The entire skin was a sickly colour, as though all the blood was centered in one area, but was like that all the way across my arm. Then I exposed my shoulders to them all. At the tip of each shoulder, my Innocence was embedded, almost stitched to them. There was no way to remove my Innocence without physically hurting me.

Komui took a swift glance at my Innocence before motioning me to follow him. Deciding against questioning him, I followed without a query. He, Reever and Lenalee led me to an elevator.

As we went down, Lenalee was the first to ask something that concerned my Innocence.

"So, what exactly does your Innocence do?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. I am able to control the cords mentally. They can slash through thick substances, like steel and stone etc. They can also extend at unlimited length."

"Wow, it's interesting," commented Reever, "but why is it embedded into your skin?"

"Actually I don't know. It's just the way my Innocence is" I admitted.

"You said it can stretch any length, right?" Komui asked.

"Yeah…"

"It kind of has characteristics of Lavi's Innocence, don't you think?" Komui pointed out.

"You're right Supervisor!"

"Who's Lavi?"

"He is another Exorcist and future Bookman!" exclaimed Leanlee, "and an awesome guy! When he isn't hitting on girls…"mumbling the last part, but I caught it.

"So he's a pervert?"

"No. Not really, more like a flirt, but a great guy once you get to know him!" she smiled.

"Really?" I wasn't convinced. Take a look at my dad. He was a womanizer and pervert. To me, any guy who was a flirt was probably a JERK. But hey, maybe I should give him a chance with him.

At last we came to our stop.

Suddenly out of no where, a pair of eerie blue arms picked me up. I screamed in dismay as I was lifted. There was a strange feeling, almost as though whatever it was, was grasping my every soul. Soon it grabbed my legs and waist as well, insuring that I wouldn't fall.

"Wh-W-What are you?" I stammered.

"My name is Hevlaska. I will not hurt you. I am here to tell you how much you are able to synchronize with your Innocence." it replied, in a ghostly, yet feminine voice.

"Huh?"

Gently she placed her face on my body and began to count.

7 percent.

19 percent.

36 percent.

63 percent.

88 percent.

"You have the ability to synchronize with your Innocence at 88 percent. No more, no less."

"Umm…thank you?" I replied, still disturbed at what had taken place. I had No idea what she was talking about.

_Please_ _put_ _me_ _down_, I begged in my mind. Apparently it worked. Hevlaska put me down softly. Looking back at the others, they were all beaming at me, as though I done something astounding. Lenalee ran up to me, and gave me a small hug. She let go and phrased me.

"I am only 86 percent, but you are 88 percent! That's great, I mean considering you just got here! I guess it helps when your dad's General, right?"

Truthfully, she was right. Cross always gave difficult and intense training, so in a way he ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE! But he was still a horrible person.

"I guess…"

* * *

Finally I was able to take a better look around the Order. Komui wanted to examine my Innocence better tomorrow. Lenalee, Reever and the other scientists were also too busy to show me around. Though, Komui asked Lavi, the person I hadn't met yet, to show me around. Really, I couldn't want! I was excited to meet the upcoming Bookman.

I had heard of Bookman, the person whose job was to record important historical events. It would nice to meet and chat with him.

As I was waiting outside the office, I heard footsteps down the hall. Peering over the wall, I expected this Lavi person, but to horror, it was KANDA! It seemed as though he hadn't noticed me because he didn't look that angry. But I had to hide. I was in NO mood to fight right now.

Leaning as much as I could on the wall, I prayed Kanda hadn't seen me. Moments later, I peered across the same hall. No sign of Kanda. Sighing in relief, I dropped to the floor.

"Thank goodness that stupid retarded swordsman didn't see me…"

"Say that again."

I screamed.

Thinking facing my fears and facing him, I did the most brainless thing anyone could have done. RUN. Though, I did. I guess my ego wasn't so big after all.

Yes, I ran as fast as I could from the swordsman who wanted nothing else but to kill me. Unsure where I was scampering off to, I collided with a rather firm surface. Pain surged throughout my body as I fell backwards. With a loud thump, angrily I glared up at the person who I crashed into. Red hair, black eye patch, one visible green eye, and sexy smirk equaled one thing in my mind. HOTTIE!

Miraculously, I didn't pass out. Though, I couldn't take my eyes off him until…

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

KANDA!

Again, I screamed or more liked yelped as I remembered WHY I was running in the first place.

Frantically as I looked around for a way to escape, a pair of hands clutched mine own. Looking back down, I noticed the HOTTIE was on his knee while with hearts in his eyes.

"**SSTTRRIIKKEE!!"**

Without any warning, the young man scooped my hands up into his own hands and pleaded, "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

My eyes nearly popped out. What did he say!?

Girlfriend.

Hottie.

ME?

Personally, I wanted to say yes. Hello, HOTTIE! But since I didn't really know the guy, I knew I had to refuse.

"Sorry but-"

SWING.

AGAIN, a sword out of NO WHERE came out flying at me. THAT WAS THE SECOND TIME THIS DAY!

"**AGAIN** **WITH** **THE** **SWORD**!?"I screeched at Kanda, who appeared without notice.

"**STUPID GIRL, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! AND NO ONE IS HERE TO STOP ME!"**

"**YEAH!?"**

"**YEAH!"**

"**YEAH!?"**

"**WILL YOU JUST SHUT IT?"**

"**YEAH!?"**

"**GRRRR!"**

"**YU-CHAN!"**

Kanda and I looked down. It was the red-haired hottie. Yes, hottie was what I said. I looked down questionably as where Kanda looked down at him menacingly.

"**STUPID EYE PATCH, DON'T CALL ME THAT!"**

"Yu-chan…you don't want to do point that sword at me…right?" he backed away slowly nevously.

Wow, serious case of Déjà vu! (N/A: Remember, Stella said the same thing in the first chapter!).

"**PREPARE DIE EYE PATCH!"**

"**HEY, KNOCK IT OFF KANDA!"**

"**STAY OUT OF THIS STUPID GIRL!"**

"Yu-chan, don't be a meanie!"

"**DAMN YOU!"**

"_**STOP!"**_

Surprisingly, everyone did stop, looking directly at me. I sighed as I once again plopped to the floor.

_So much drama at the first day, _I contemplated as I shook my head disapprovingly.

I knew this was going to end unless one of us gave up, but since no one did, I had to.

"Kanda, I sorry for what I said about you," astonished that the words to actually managed come out, "I hope you can forgive me."

Yep, that pretty much destroyed the rest of my pride.

"Che. Don't think this is over stupid girl. I hate your type," and with that he walked away.

Part of me wanted to start another fight with him, though; I guess I was lucky that he, in fact, stopped. A hand came before me. It was the red-haired boy. Thankfully, I accepted with a small smile.

"Sorry about that," he began, "Yu-chan is always like that."

"Who's Yu-chan?" I was pretty sure I knew the answer though.

"Kanda!"

"Ohh…"

"By the way, I am Lavi!"

"Lavi?" repeating his name over again.

SO THE HOTTIE WAS MY GUIDE!?

"You're supposed to be my guide! I'm Stella!" I exclaimed, almost jumping for joy.

"YES!" he once again had hearts in his eyes.

Offering his arm out as a gentleman for me, whom I gladly took, we headed off to our first destination, the Cafeteria.

* * *

I actually feel extreme proud of this chapter, well I hope you guys enjoyed it. I worked really hard, especially explaining the Innocence! BTW, what did you think of the Innocence? Awesome? Corny? OK? Her Innocence well be in action next chapter!

Also, did you like the twist with Lavi? I really enjoyed adding Lavi Isn't he awesome!

Excuse any possible typos! Sorry!

**Remember to REVIEW PEOPLE! THANK YOU! NO FLAMES!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – A Mission… with Kanda

Disclamier: D Gray Man BELONGS to Katsura Hiroshino but OC and other made up characters are mine!

Notice: Sorry, but Stella's Innocence will NOT activate this chapter. Sorry. But I PROMISE YOU it will next time. Though, I thought it was a pretty funny chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 6 – A Mission… with Kanda!?**

**Last Time:**

_Offering his arm out as a gentleman for me, whom I gladly took, we headed off to our first destination, the Cafeteria._

* * *

**Stella's POV**

Currently, I was sitting at a table in the Cafeteria as Lavi went off to get me something to eat. So far, he has been awesome! Adorable, charming, attractive, cute, humorous, intelligent…where was I? Well, even if he was a flirt, he was good enough of get married too! I am just kidding. Though, Lavi was a great guy. I've only been with him for about and two hours, and already I began loving him!

Lavi told much about himself and his job as the future Bookman. When I listened, I began to feel sorry for him. He was practically banned from being part of any serious relationship. I guess that was why he was off chasing every pretty girl he saw. I mean, what was the point, he was never going to be serious.

Though, what I really liked about Lavi was how he always loved to hug and cuddle people, especially me! To me, he was kind of like a big brother. Someone I could take my rage out on! I could never do that to Lenalee, she was too innocent and sweet. So I needed a brotherly-figure that wouldn't try to kill me when I was venting my anger (cough…Kanda). In reality, Lavi reminded to a certain snow-haired boy I knew…

"Stella-chan, you okay?"

A voice snapped me out of my train of thoughts as I looked up at Lavi holding…chocolate cake!? My FAVOURITE!

Lending me a hand, Lavi led me out of the Cafeteria, after we were done eating. We were headed off to the Library to meet Bookman. From what Lavi told me about "Panda" (should I even ask?), he was a bitter old man who loved to insult his apprentice. Yep, I wasn't to get along with him AT ALL.

Finally, we reached the Library. I must say, the library was extraordinary. Shelves were filled with thick, aged books. There were papers neatly piled on tables, sorted properly, nothing like Komui's office. Manuscripts and books were lying on the floor, unread. In the corners of the library, there were rather comfy lounge chairs. The center of the whole library had a cozy living room set (e.g. sofas, tables, lamps etc.), making it a peaceful place to read and study.

I was quite impressed by the way the Order looked inside. The place was homey. Outside though, it looked like Count Dracula's manor.

Just as I was about to enter, Reever popped out of no where in front of my face.

"Stella, Komui needs to see you!"

"Why?"

"You are going on your first mission! Isn't this exciting?" he exclaimed, cheerfully.

"I guess, but I thought he wanted to examine my Innocence first?" I questioned.

"He did, but a mission just turned up. This would be a great opportunity you for."

Sighing in defeat, I turned around to face Lavi, who looked a bit upset I was leaving so soon.

"Are you going to sulk all day?" I pouted playfully.

"No…not a lot…"he replied, staring down at his feet.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I had experience battling Akuma before I came here to the Order," smiling at him encouragingly.

Grinning back, he startled me by hugging me almost to death.

Sigh…Lavi…

Pushing him away from me, I looked at him apologetically before walking to Komui's office with Reever. I turned around and waved good-bye to Lavi before he entered the Library. While we were on our way, I asked Reever if I would complete the mission on my own.

"Actually you won't. Obviously a finder will escort you, but another Exorcist will accompany you as well."

"Why?"

"Just to make sure nothing goes wrong. All new Exorcists have to do their first mission with a partner. It's just a formality."

"So, is it Lenalee?"

"…No…"

"Who?" I demanded.

"Ah…look! We're here!" chuckled a nervous Reever as he opened the door for me.

Oh dear, it was NOT going to end well.

I raised an eyebrow at Reever, knowing every well something dreadful was going to happen. How could this person be? I mean, the only other Exorcist was…Kanda…

Widening my eyes, I looked back at Reever, my eyes pleading it wasn't _him_. Reever looked away from my glaze.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I am Supervisor."

"That's not a good reason."

What the heck am I saying, that was a perfect reason!

Yep, this was going on non-stop. I just had to get out of this mission, or at least persuade Komui to replace Kanda.

"…"

"But I hate him! And he hates me! No wait, he despises me! HE WANTS TO DECAPITATE ME!"

"I know that but he's the only one left. Everyone else is busy."

"What about Lenalee?"

"NO! NEVER! MY SWEET LENALEE IS NOT ALLOWED TO TAKE PART IN-"

SMACK.

…

Poor Supervisor was down again.

"Anyways," interrupted Lenalee, "if I'm not here, Nii-san will just slack off again."

Damn Komui for his laziness!

"But-" Though, I was cut off.

"Stella, don't worry, I know Kanda is…umm…brutal…but he has his limits, I think…"

I groaned at the last part. Well, it was good-bye world.

BANG! The office door slammed opened. There revealed the murderous swordsman, Kanda. Boy, did he look destructive.

**"WHY THE HELL AM I GOING ON A MISSION WITH THIS BRAT!"**

**"BRAT!? EXCUSE ME, BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO ON A MISSION WITH YOU EITHER, YOU MEANIE!"**

**"DAMN WOMAN!"**

**"GIRLY GIRL FACE!"**

"Oh…they're going to get along just great," muttered Reever in Lenalee's ear. She just sighed.

"GUYS!"

Kanda and I turned our attention to Lenalee.

"I know you guys don't really like each other, but you have to learn to get along! Kanda…"

I snickered at the last part.

"SHUT UP WOMAN, OR YOU ARE GOING TO-"

SMACK.

Reever and I gasped as Lenalee smacked Kanda with a rather heavy textbook. Kanda on the other hand, growled in response.

"Kanda, stop it! Can you PLEASE just get along until the end if the mission?" she cried, practically begging.

She looked at me for my answer.

"…Fine! But I'm still not happy…"

"Kanda?"

"Che. Just don't get in my way, got that girl."

Lenalee brightened up after the replies.

"OK, here is the mission. You guys are going to America. There is an Innocence and possibly Akuma there as well." She handed Kanda a book and pointed at the door.

"You leave tonight, alright? So pack up."

Kanda and I stood up to leave. Just as I was about to exit, Kanda roughly shoved me to the side as _he_ exited. For some reason, I glared at his back, hoping maybe he would turn around and notice my death glare. Apparently he didn't.

Turning around I asked Lenalee, "Do I really have to go on this mission?"

"Yes you do."

I walked away, moping at the thought of working with Kanda.

* * *

Setting my bag gently inside the canoe, I walked back to where Lenalee and Komui were standing. She smiled at me sympathetically before handing me a book. It was the book that contained the details of the mission. Kanda and our finder, Gavin was standing beside the boat.

"Well, good luck guys," Komui said.

"I'll need it," I whispered to Lenalee.

She giggled in response.

"And Kanda, don't try and kill Stella."

Kanda smirked and said, "I'll try."

Everyone immediately stared at me, waiting for my comeback. Though, I stood there, looking at each of them carefully before staring straight ahead of me.

"There's always suicide…"

Komui, Lenalee and Gavin looked at me in terror. Kanda rolled his eyes in reaction.

"Che. Grow up."

"Maybe death isn't so bad after all…"

"STELLA!"

Yep, those three were pretty upset with me. Though, it wasn't my fault Kanda had made it his life mission to annihilate me.

Finally, after our little _discussion,_ we headed out. Waving good-bye one last time, it was time for my every first mission.

* * *

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.(:

Excuse any typos, thanks!

Please REVIEW! NO FLAMES!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Friendship Blooms

**Disclamier: D Gray Man BELONGS to Katsura Hoshino but OC is mine!**

Note: This chapter is WAY TOO LONG! I should have made it shorter...It is a bit _**teen**_ _**rated**_...some odd events...Enjoy though!

Excuse any typos! Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Friendship Blossoms **

**Last Time:**

_Finally, after our little disscuion, we headed out. Waving good byeone last time, it was time for my every first mission._

* * *

**Stella POV**

"Wow. The train's amazing!"

"Che."

"Can't you try and be social?"

"Che. No. Now shut up and sit down already!"

"Is _Che_ your catchphrase or something?"

"…"

"Are you listening to me?"

"…"

"I'm talking to you!"

"…"

"Meanie…" I muttered as I sat down in defeat.

This had been going on for a while. I was trying to get Kanda to be more talkative but he simply refused. All I was doing was try to get to know Kanda better. That was what Lenalee wanted me to do during this mission. ATTEMPT TO GET ALONG WITH MR.IMPOSSIBLE. Though, it was not going smoothly. I mean, how can I get to know someone better, if that person was just being damn right frustrating? Sigh…I should just give up because it wasn't like this was going anyway. Why did Kanda make things so complicated?

"Kanda, can you at least fill me in on the mission?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you can do that yourself."

"Kanda, you're so difficult…"

"Look who's talking."

I already knew make the mission was. We were going to America to find the Innocence and destroy any Akuma that are there. Plain and simple.

Sighing, I turned around and looked through the window. Once in a while, I would sneak a peek at Kanda. He was sitting, eyes closed, presumably asleep. But was he? A brilliant idea popped into my head. I decided to have a bit of fun. Smirking, I opened my bag and held up a hair comb and hair accessories.

"Hehe…the fun begins…"

* * *

**Kanda POV**

"Damn, what time is it?"

…

"Woman?"  
…

"Stupid girl, where'd you go?"

…

"Che. Idiot."

I got up out of my seat, in search for Stella. It was just a few more hours until we would get to America, and I was in NO mood of to play hide-and-seek.

As I went around the train, everyone was looking at me like I can back from the dead or something.

_What the hell is their problem, _I wondered.

I walked by a train cart that had a pair of male twins and their mother. One twin laughed, while the other pointed their finger at my head. Their mother muffled a giggle, before gesturing the two children to stop. Glaring at them, I wondered what was wrong with me today. I looked perfectly normal when I entered the train. Stomping over to the twins, I grabbed one's wrist firmly, but not enough to hurt him and asked murderously, "What are you laughing at?"

The boy didn't say anything as where the other twin and his mother looked terrified. Letting go of him, I glowered the other boy.

"What are you laughing at!?"

"Umm…I am really so-sorry Minster…"

"Answer my QUESTION!"

"You hair…"

My hair? What was wrong with my hair? Was it because it was unusually long for a male?

"Your point?"

"Excuse me, interrupted the former twin, "it's kinda girly…"

"What the hell?"

I turned around and left that cart to look for a men's bathroom. I entered one and headed straight for a mirror. Though, to my horror, my hair was not only in a braid, it was a FRENCH BRAID!

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

**Stella POV**

I looked up as I heard someone scream. Shrugging it off, I went back to my banquet. It was late, and I was hungry. Right now, I was having a steak as my main course and chocolate cake as desert. Wow, being an Exorcist sure did have its privileges.

Just as I was about to dig into my cake, a hand grasped my tightly and hauled me out of the room. I looked up and saw Kanda's furious eyes. Oh dear, I think he figured it out.

Dragging me roughly, we headed back to our First Class cart. He shoved me against the seats and drew out his sword, preparing to kill me.

"You better have a good reason why you did that!"

"Because I was…bored? Hehe…"

"Not good enough!"

Just as he was about to annihilate me, I stuck out my hands in front of myself.

"Wait! I'm sorry I did do that," I replied truthfully, "I was just bored and you were well…being so difficult!"

"…"

"If I promise to be a _little_ more respectful, will you be nicer too?"

"I don't take orders from little girls, got that!"

THAT WAS IT! NO MORE LIITLE MS.NICE!

"Hey! I am NOT little! I'm only a year younger than you!"

"I don't have time to waste my breath on pathetic losers."

"FINE! I TAKE EVERYTHING NICE I SAID ABOUT YOU BACK! But that isn't much…BUT YEAH YOU JERK! GO BALD FOR ALL I CARE!"

"Grr…say that again!"

"YOU HEARD ME! CUT YOUR PRECIOUS LONG BLACK HAIR! THEN YOU CAN DONATE IT TO THE POOR!"

"STUPID WOMAN!"

"OHH I AM SO SCARED! YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY MAKE ME CRY! AND JUST IN CASE YOU DON'T GET IT, I AM BEING SARCASTIC!"

"ARE YOU IMPLYING I AM DUMB!?"

"NO, REALLY?"

We didn't notice that the door opened. It was Gavin, our finder.

"G-G-Guys…I think we are…umm…here…"

"IDIOT!"

"PATHETIC!"

"MEANIE!"

"FOOL!"

"RETARD!"

"GO DIE!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"ARE YOU DEAF WOMAN?"

"THAT'S IT JERK! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

"GUYS!!"

Our heads spun in the direction of the voice. It was Gavin, face flushed and out of breath from yelling on top of us.

"We…are…here…"

Kanda grunted as he responded with his usual Che. I turned around and helped our finder stand up. Poor guy, trying to be the mature one.

* * *

We reached our hotel we were assigned to stay in. I must say, I was impressed with what I saw. The hotel was almost like a Five-Star Hotel but not quite. It was a little smaller, but I didn't mind. Gavin headed to the check-in table to get us our rooms. He came back, holding 2 keys. One was for me and the other for Kanda and himself.

As I was unpacking, Kanda entered my room.

"Listen girl. If we encounter any Akuma, I'm NOT gonna save you. Got it!"

"Yep."

I heard him grunt and walk off. Assuming he left, I began to take my shirt off to change into my Exorcist uniform, which consisted of a sleeveless jacket and skirt longer than Lenalee's.

I threw my shirt on the ground and picked up my jacket. I turned around facing the door and to my horror, KANDA WAS STANDING RIGHT THERE! Yes, he was standing there, face as scarlet as a tomato, staring at my chest. I WAS WEARING ONLY A BRA!

"PERVERT!!" I shrieked as I threw whatever was in my reach at him. He ducked and began to yell right back.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"GET OUT!"  
I threw a lamp above his head.

"YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

"DIRTY PERVERT! WATCHING ME UNDRESS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!"

"ME! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BEGAN TO STRIP IN FRONT OF ME!"

"JUST GET OUT!"

Face still scarlet, he slammed the door shut, leaving me by myself, embarrassed.

Please tell me that didn't just happen!

After I finished unpacking, I went to straight to Kanda's room. We had to go head to the city to find the Innocence.

I knocked on the door softly. Please don't let Kanda answer it!

Kanda answered it.

_Why do you hate me Lord?_ I thought as he glared at me though, face flushed from what had happened. I glared right back. Luckily, Gavin came to break the tension.

Leaving the hotel, we headed to town. Even if we didn't find the Innocence, Akuma were more likely to strike there, so we would be ready.

Along our stroll, I began to have a strange and unpleasant feeling churn up inside my body. What was it? Was it anger? I looked at Kanda, who was ahead of both Gavin and I. The feeling returned. Was it…guilt? NO WAY! What I did to back on the train was what he deserved! He was the one who started the whole dispute, right? Especially what had happened in my room right now! That stupid pervert!

Well, maybe I was rather impolite to him when we first met. I mean, it wasn't really his fault he tried to behead me…Though, I did apologize, in a way…WELL I TRIED!

Oh dear, I was in denial…

After mentally battling myself, I came to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe I was _part_ of the reason why this whole miniature war started. Only part!

Damn myself for being the better person!

Oh why, did I have to be the better person anyways?

I mean, he did stand there as I took my shirt off.

Sighing, I caught up to Kanda, but stayed a far enough distance to look inconspicuous. I guess I had to…apologize.

Damn! Even the word made me feel pathetic. I decided to tell him I was sorry when we would come back to the hotel. Hopefully though, Kanda might have cooled down and forgot about the whole mishap.

"HURRY UP DAMNIT!"

Apparently not. It was a shot though.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying…" I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Ahhh…you have beautiful hair?"

"…"

"Kanda?"

"…"

"KANDA!"

"SHUT UP!"

He looked rather ticked and flushed but more angry. Though, that would be putting it nicely. Sometimes I wondered was his face stuck in a frown. Did he ever smile? Personally, I wanted to ask, but I think I would rather live than die young.

Though, my thoughts were erased as soon as I heard someone scream.

"AKUMA!"

Kanda and I turned around, facing 4 Level 1 Akuma. Townspeople were running away rapidly as fast as they could. Grunting, Kanda whipped out his sword and activated Mugen.

It was time to activate my own Innocence. I stuck out my own arms out in front of me. My Exorcist jacket was more like a vest, so I could trigger my Innocence easier.

"Innocence, ACTIVATE!"

The cords wrapped around my arms altered colour from a bloody red into a majestic cerulean. Unwrapping themselves, the cords whipped out and began to head to an Akuma. Slicing it all the way down, I looked around for more of them. There was one behind me. I jumped up and slashed my cords at second one, destroying it instantly. Though, what I didn't know was a third one was right behind me.

SLICE.

I widened my eyes in surprise. Kanda was the one who sliced the Akuma that was about to kill me. Did he just save me?

Me.

Stella.

The girl who almost threw a lamp at him?

ME!

Wow.

I stood there speechless at what had just happened. Kanda on the other hand, placed his sword back underneath his jacket and began to walk away. Gavin came out from hiding.

Suddenly, my senses kicked in. Running up to him, I grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. He turned around facing me and growled, "What!"

"Why'd you save me?"

"…"

"Why? I mean, I've been really an ass to you. I always yell at you and even braided your hair. Forget the last part. But yeah, why?"

"Che. If you died, it would be troublesome for me."

I raised an eyebrow. Kanda was a horrible liar. I knew he was lying. Though, did that mean, he really did care?

"Really?"

"Shut up woman! Next time I won't save you! Got that! So don't get in my way!" he bellowed as he stalked off.

"Kanda!"

He turned around.

"What?!"  
I walked up to him and smiled. Maybe Kanda wasn't as bad as I thought he was. Maybe I could actually grow to befriend him. Heck, maybe I could forgive him for our little _incident_.

"Thank you."

"Che. I hate you."

"Aww… I love you too."

* * *

Honestly, I am NOT very sure about this chapter. What do you think? Was the pervert part too much? I thought it was fun but maybe it was a bit OCC. But I thought the responses were Kanda-ish.I'm sure any teen/ adult boy/man would stay and watch a girl indress(unless that are bi) perverted or not! Kanda never meant to be a pervert! Poor Kanda!

Right now, it is 11:45 pm. I stayed up pretty late finishing this! So if there are any mistakes, sorry I was tired. I could not wait to finish!(:

Excuse any typos!

**Remember to REVIEW! NO FLAMES! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: D Gray Man BELONGS to Katsura Hoshino but OC is mine etc.

Note: This chapter maybe OCC. I tried to give Kanda-ish responses. This is fully Kanda's POV! Finally...It's not as funny as the other ones but important-ish.

**This is pretty much what I think Kanda thinks about. So don't hate me**!

Excuse any typos!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Kanda's Damn Thoughts**

**Last Time:**

"**Aww…I love you too."**

* * *

**Kanda POV**

This mission turned out to end in a disaster. Sadly, Stella and I couldn't locate the Innocence anywhere. After searching for almost a week in town, we gave up. This was something I normally don't do. I, Kanda, gave up. Great, now I know what failure felt like. I guess on the bright side, we defeated many of the Akuma that came, so I got a bit of a work out or _training_ as many people would call it.

Our finder, Gavin called Komui and told him about our dilemma. Somewhat disappointed, he was forcing us to come back to HQ. He came up with a theory that the host of the Innocence left the town, almost as though he/she knew they knew what Innocence was and what the consequences were. Though, there was always the reason that the host _coincidentally_ left at the right time. Either cause, we had to head back to the Order. Things were already rather frustrating, but Stella wasn't helping at all.

She was extremely upset that her first mission was a complete catastrophe. Days and days of anger, complaining, droning and every other negative emotion made me go crazy because of Stella. Though, I couldn't really blame her. A week ago, she was pumped up, ready to accomplish her first mission. To prove to the Order she was capable of handling a mission, and not just because of her father's rank. Damn, the girl was starting to be more annoying than Eye Patch!

Though, I wouldn't EVER admit this out loud, I started to have a strange urge to _guard_the woman. Damn! Why? I mean, I was Kanda, the cold-hearted swordsman. These feelings triggered during the first attack. When she was almost stabbed, I felt…concerned? Fine, I felt concerned, alright! It wasn't like I liked her or anything. For years I never felt anything towards the opposite sex. I was straight though, but I never did figure out how I came to that conclusion, but I was! And no, I am not in denial! But lately, ever since the little bedroom _accident_, my hormones were finally starting to stir. It was all because I had to stand there as she took her shirt off! Though, I must say, she had a rather sexy figure…Damnit! I was turning into that perverted Rabbit! Shit! I thought I had more respect for women than this! Yes, I Kanda have some sort of respect for women. Just because I treated everyone else like crap, didn't mean I went around thinking women were play toys.

Anyways, ever since that day, I would tend to…blush? Fine, blush! I would tend to blush around her a bit. I hate myself…Stella on the other hand, she seemed to have forgotten about the whole mishap, occasionally teasing me, much to my dislike. Though, pointing Mugen at her tended to keep her trap shut.

Thankfully, though I wouldn't say it out loud, I was glad it was at least Stella and not Lenalee. If that was Lenalee, I could only imagine what Koumi could put me through. Worst of all, I couldn't really terrorize the Supervisor now could I, unless I wanted to be suspended or something. Damn his advantage over me! Anyway, I NEVER thought of Lenalee like that AT ALL! She was always like that person there all the time. I mean, she was at the Order before I came. To me, she was just another annoying woman (I mean, who wasn't?).

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned my attention to the cloak across the room. It was 9:45 pm. Tomorrow was the day we would head back to HQ. I already packed up for tomorrow. Stella was in her room, either taking a bath or doing something. I did not DARED enter her room. See? Look at what I have become? I was nervous to walk into another person's room! Damn, I really had become pathetic. Our finder, I didn't really care what he was doing.

I guess this was what happens when you are all alone in a room with nothing to do. Stella insisted I wouldn't go off and train again. She claimed I needed to relax, get in touch which my inner soul. What a bunch of crap! Inner soul, who the hell believe that crap?

Ironically, I think I was. Damn woman and her words. Lying myself on the bed, I wondered why I let that woman convince me to loosen up. Heck, even Eye Patch couldn't do that!

Life was just getting more aggravating than ever. I decided that maybe sleep would clear my mind…

* * *

**WHERE THE HELL WAS THAT DAMN WOMAN? **

She was LATE!

The train would be here any minute and she wasn't here. Sometimes I felt like I needed to baby sit the girl. She was 17 for cryin'-out-loud! Couldn't she take better care of herself?

Circling around the platform, I searched for Stella over the crowd. It wouldn't be hard to find her now, could it? I was pretty sure she was the only redhead around.

Scanning the surface, there was no redhead to be found. There were only passengers, travelers and families here on the platform. If we missed this train, we would be in America for a while. The next train back would arrive in almost 2 weeks. I refused to stay here any longer, even if that meant I had to leave the fool! Even the finder was here on time.

"Kanda!"

I spun around, coming to a dead halt in front of the girl's body.

"Where the hell were you!?"

Chuckling nervously, she turned and pointed towards a group of people huddling around a little girl.

"See those people. Their daughter whatever was lost. I bumped into her and offered to help find her family. Aren't I such a wonderful person?"

"…"

"See!"

"Che. Because of you, we almost missed our ride. Don't do that again, got it!"

Stella pouted, "I was only trying to be a good citizen. What are you going to do, send me to jail?"

"Whatever. Next time you do that, I'll leave you."

"That's not every nice you know. I'm here now. Lavi is right, you are mean."

"Well, you and that damn Eye Patch can go off somewhere and be stupid."

"Temper, temper…" she shook her head in disappointment.

"Shut up!"

"Kanda, has anyone actually told you you're awfully rude?"

"Woman…"

"I guess not. I can't wait to see what your like when you're married.

"Married?"

"Duh. Unless you're, you know…"

"What'd you say fool!?"

"Brighten up Kanda, at least when we get back you can be cranky in your room."

One more word out of her and she was dead.

"One more thing-"

Her voice was cut off by a much softer and quieter feminine voice. Both of us looked down and saw the little girl from before.

"Hello."

Stella picked her up gently, sitting her on her arm.

"Hey there sweetie."

Taking a closer look at Stella, she seemed to be more, affectionate? Never during the time since she came to the Order had I seen this side of Stella. It was almost motherly. Most of the time, it was either female mood swings or retarded humour. I never figured she could be loving.

"Thank you very much."

"No problem, it's what I do. Unlike someone I know who's standing beside me…"

I twitched at the last part. Once that little twerp was gone, she would be destroyed!

"Who, him? The petite girl pointed at me.

Inspecting her closer, she didn't look American at all. She had average blond hair in two braided pigtails. Her complexion was a peachy colour. Then there were her eyes. It was a sharp, baby blue colour. Clearly, she was German or so.

"Hi! My name is Caroline." I came back to reality when the girl waved her tiny hands in my face. (N/A: I don't know if Caroline is a German name. It just came to my mind.)

I noticed that Stella smirked wickly. What was she up to?

"Caroline, want Kanda to hold you?"

My eyes nearly exploded.

Carry a kid.

Me.

Kanda.

Damn woman!

"Umm…" Caroline wasn't too sure.

"N-" I was interrupted.

"Here you go Kanda."

I looked as Stella was about to hand me the little girl. Just as I was about to refuse, I caught the glaze of Caroline. She seemed so innocent, and child like. It was too tempting. Though, I couldn't. I was Kanda. I DO NOT LIKE CHILDREN. Well, I don't like people much either. But this was too much. This was clearly _manipulation_. No way was I going to lower my standards to children.

"No."

"Kanda, do it or you're going to make her cry!" she whispered angrily.

"Will you just-"

Sniff. Sniff.

We both looked down in Stella's arms. It was Caroline crying.

Stella gave me a firm glare before looking back down to the child.

"What's wrong?"

"He doesn't like me…"

I turned around so Stella was facing my back. I actually felt…bad. Normally, I either ignored others cry by walking away. Right now though, I didn't really have any where to walk off to. Also, I never IN MY ENTIRE LIFE _caused _a child to cry.

Even though I NEVER showed it, I really couldn't stand to see children so young cry. When they would, I would always put on some mask, showing everyone else I didn't care. Now, you know why I only give attitude to older people. Damn my guiltiness!

Giving in, I turned around facing Stella and Caroline. I crouched down to Caroline's level was looked at her straight in the eye.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

Thankfully, she caught it.

"So you like me?"

"Che." I grunted in response as I looked away.

Caroline smiled and looked back. It was time for her to go. She turned around waving, before running off.

Stella was rather happy as she waved back. As she turned around, she came face to face with Mugen, fully activated.

"Kanda?"

"PREPARE TO DIE WOMAN!"

* * *

Finally, we reached the Order. Ever since the incident with Caroline, things were well, complicated. Stella was damn right angry at me for nearly killing her, _again_. This was almost becoming a daily routine. During the train ride back, Stella refused to talk to me, not that I was complaining. At last, silence. Though, it didn't last long. She soon, became her annoying, talkative self. Sometimes I wanted to shove her suitcase down her mouth! Back to the Order. I don't know why, but when we returned, the most immature event took place. A PARTY. This was stupid. The same thing happened when Eye Patch as well as I completed our first mission. But being me, I pretty much damaged the entrance hall where my party took place.

Everyone was here, Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman scientists and others. As I saw the room fully decorated, I rolled my eyes as an answer. What a waste of time.

"STELLA-CHAN!"

Eye Patch ran to Stella and picked her up. Lenalee joined in as well. Everyone else was busy eating, dancing, or chatting with one another.

When I saw Eye Patch pick her up, I felt…_jealous_? No way. Kanda could never be jealous of that stupid Rabbit, especially for a girl. No. I mean, why should I? I had NO feelings towards that damn woman. She meant nothing to me. Then, why the hell did I feel so outraged?

"Kanda, instead of staring at me, join the party. Even though there shouldn't be a party at all. I mean, the mission was a complete letdown…"she continued to rant on and on about something while I reddened. Damnit! It wasn't staring at her!

"Kanda, are you listening to me?" she pouted.

"YOU ARE SO ADORABLE WHEN YOU POUT!" That stupid Rabbit snuggled around Stella's neck while she was laughing uncontrollably.

"Aww…you're cute too Lavi!"

"No, you're cuter!"

"No way, you are cuter!"

"You!"

"No, you!"

Eye Patch, you were going to die next time I see you.

"I'm leaving."

I was too disturbed about the amount of public affection in front of my view.

"But Kanda…"

"Shut it woman."

"Fine then! I'll have fun, while you'll be the little grouch you are!"

I ignored that last comment.

"Meanie! When you grow up, you'll me old and bitter!"

Still ignoring.

"Idiot…"

With that, she walked away with Lavi. When I headed back to my room, I stripped off all my clothes I was wearing I changed into my night attire. Though, I didn't sleep. I laid there thinking about what had happened.

Was I really falling for Stella?

* * *

I think the kid part of the chapter was TOO OCC! Damn myself! But I believe Kanda is a wonderful person underneath all that mean stuff!(: Though, I need to start speeding up the relationship/ feelings part soon!

**IMPORTANT: NEXT CHAPTER HAS A SPECIAL GUEST EVERYONE LOVES! IT WILL BE GOLD!**

I know there wasn't enough funny dialogue but next chapter will be greater.

Remember to **review**!

**NO FLAMES!.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – My Little Allen Returns

Disclamier: D Gray Man BELONGS to Katsura Hoshino but OC is MINE!

Note: This is **PART** **ONE. **Part two will come out soon! MAYBE OCC. Sorry. Excuse typos.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – My Little Allen Returns (Part 1)**

_**Last Time:**_

_**Was I really falling for Stella?**_

* * *

**Stella POV**

Beep. Beep.

I tossed and turned around my bed as I heard my alarm clock rang.

Beep. Beep.

Groaning, I sat up in bed and turned my clock off. I never was a morning person. Looking back at the clock, it read 7:30 pm. For me, it was rather early, considering I had no mission today. Though, I had already woken up, so what was the point of going back to sleep.

I hopped out of bed and grabbed a towel and uniform as I headed of to the showers.

The moment I reached there, I slipped out of my night clothes and slide into the tub. I looked up at the ceiling and began to reflect back to the last 2 months ever since I arrived to the Order. I've made amazing friends like, Lenalee, Lavi, Reever, the other scientists, and heck even Komui! They were always there for me, unlike my father who was always away, drinking or flirting. I smiled at the thought of them. Though, there was a special person had I have met here. Yu Kanda.

I don't know what to really say about him. He was terrifying, brutal, destructive etc, yet part of him was this sweet, nice guy. Not exactly, sweet and nice, but close enough. Even though he acted like everyone around him was inferior, I knew he cared about us. There was something about him that I accepted about him. Though, I didn't know what exactly.

Ever since I told Lenalee about the little bedroom accident during the mission with Kanda, she was _trying_to play matchmaker for me, which greatly annoyed me. I WAS NOT IN LOVE WITH KANDA! Goodness! I mean, does one small episode affect my love life?! Though, she repeatedly insisted I was denial. I WAS NOT IN DENIAL! I felt nothing but respect for Kanda, nothing more! I only respected him because was older than me and more experienced than me, I think… Anyways, I told her about that incident because I needed to let my feeling out on someone.

Lenalee was (almost) the perfect choice. She was a girl. She was able to keep things down low (not quite). Well, mostly because she was a girl. It wasn't like I could tell Lavi about this. I mean, gosh the guy would be spread this like the world was coming to an end. Then Kanda would eventually hear about it. I don't want to know what he would do…

Jumping out of the tub, I wrapped a towel around me and went off to one of the change rooms. I changed into my uniform and left off to the Cafeteria. There, I saw Lenalee eating breakfast alone. Grabbing my breakfast, I marched over to Lenalee.

"Hey Lenalee," I said cheerfully.

"Hi Stella."

"So…has Kanda come back from his mission yet?"

Lenalee raised an eyebrow at my question.

"No, he's supposed to back later today. Maybe during the afternoon or even the evening. Why?" she smirked, knowing exactly why I asked.

"Because…"

"Aww…Stella's in love! Stella and Kanda sitting in a tre-"

"LENALEE!" But she didn't end.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Lenalee," I warned.

"First comes love then come marriag-"

I slapped my hand over her mouth as Finders in the Cafeteria turned around from their seats to see what the commotion was about. Giving her a hard glare, I slowly released my hand from her mouth. Though, she continued to grin. Sometimes I wondered how people always pictured her as that cute, innocent girl.

"Lenalee!" I cried, almost whining.

"Oh Stella, I know you have this thing going on for Kan-"

I silenced her by my death glare. I couldn't wait until Lenalee found love. That would be my revenge. Hahaha!

"Lenalee," I whispered quietly, "STOP SAYING THAT!"

"OK. But I think you should go for it. I think Kanda likes you too. Kanda's been a lot nicer when you're around, you know."

"Really?"

"Yep. When Kanda was going to kill Lavi again, he stopped the minute you entered the room, remember?"

Now that I recall, Kanda wasn't as violent and threatening as he used to be. Sure there were threats here and then, but he was a lot...redder? Redder. That meant…he BLUSHED?!

No way could KANDA, like me. Impossible. No. Zippo. This can not be happening to me. Kanda does not like me! Damn, it must be a coincidence. Yes, a coincidence! Nothing more than treacherous luck! KANDA AND I WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER!

Once again, I was in denial.

"NO WAY!" I screamed in Lenalee's ear.

"Oww…"

"No way. Kanda doesn't like me, does he? Oh god, what happens if he does? Then this will weird out our friendship. WHAT THE HELL! We don't even have a friendship, do we? Lenalee, HELP ME!"

"Ahh…Stella, people are looking."

Turning around, Lenalee was right. By now, every Finder, scientist and even Jerry, were staring at ME. Whoops.

"WHAT? NEVER SEEN A GIRL FREAK OUT?"

Did I just say that out loud? My bad.

…

Sheepishly, I turned and sat back down into my seat. Great way to start the morning.

"Whoops."

"Oh Stella." She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Back to the issue. Seriously, what if Kanda does like me?"

"If you like, tell him you like him too."

"Tell him. TELL HIM! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? THAT'S SUICIDE!"

"Stella! You're making a scene again!"

"Sorry."

"I don't see the problem. Kanda's not such a bad guy once you get to know him. Hey, I've known him since we were young. He's just…quiet. You should go for it."

"But I don't like him that way." I refused to admit it.

"Sure. You think that. But if Kanda ever finds another girl you better not complain."

…

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" We busted out laughing the moment Lenalee finished her sentence. Kanda finding a girl. That would be the day!

"You're funny Lenalee. You really made my day."

We giggled at thought of Kanda actually asking a girl out, before finishing breakfast.

When we did, Lenalee had to head off to Komui's office to help _motivate_Komui. I hope you know what I really meant. Unfortunately, Lavi and Bookman were off on a mission. They wouldn't be back for a while. Everyone I actually knew was also busy. Since I had no mission, I decided to go to the Library.

* * *

It was finally evening. All day I hadn't seen Lenalee, so I decided to visit her. Also, I wanted to know if Kanda came back yet, ONLY BECAUSE I WAS CURIOUS!

_Stupid feelings_, I thought as walked down the hall towards the Science Department.

Knocking on the door gentle, Reever was the one who answered it.

"Oh, hey Stella. Something wrong?"

"No. I was just dropping by."

His eyes sparkled in delight.

"Well, maybe you can help us." He asked hopefully.

Sigh. I wouldn't say no to Reever, who was a great help to me.

"Alright."

He smiled happily, "Thanks."

Oh dear. The one thing that caught my eye was Komui's desk area. A tornado _must_ have hit. No being on this planet could LIVE in such filth. Well, almost everyone. I just felt bad for the other scientists. They never do get enough sleep.

Komui was asleep in his chair, again. Lenalee was no where to be seen. The others were…well I didn't know what the others were doing.

"Where's Lenalee?" I asked.

"She went to get more coffee for us. Damn. The minute she's gone, the Supervisor lacks off!" complained a frustrated Reever.

"Ni-san!"

Reever and I turned around. By the doorway was Lenalee, holding a tray with cups of coffee and an annoyed Kanda.

Kanda.

KANDA WAS HERE!

Wait a second. Did my heart just flutter?

Flutter.

Kanda.

Me.

No way.

Damn.

I think really was starting to like Kanda. Just great.

"NI-SAN WAKE UP!" Lenalee marched over to Komui. Setting down the coffee tray, she began yelling at Koumi for being lazy, again.

"Che. Stupid." Kanda left saying anything else.

"Wait!" Running, I caught up to him.

"What do you want?" he said, obviously irritated.

"Umm…well I umm, wanted to know how your mission went."

God, I sounded pathetic.

"Fine." And with that, he began to walk away.

"Kanda, can't you be chattier?"

"Shut it." I smirked, knowing full well I was getting on his nerves.

"Kanda," I whined, "you're no fun."

He was still walking away. So this was what I get for trying to get noticed, rejection. He didn't even turn around.

Boys suck (not to be sexist or anything).

Lowering my in defeat, I headed back to the Office. I knew Kanda wanted to be alone after his mission.

When I entered though, there was a lot of fuss over something. I perked up. I could hear something. Was it the Gatekeeper? Jogging up, everyone in the Office was crowded in front of the security monitors (N/A: In that episode, Lenalee was looking through something so she was able to monitor the Gatekeeper, Allen, Timcanpy, and Kanda. I am not sure what they are called. If you know, tell me.) I gasped.

White hair.

Scar on left eye.

Deformed arm.

A golden golem.

The only person I knew who looked like that was…

**ALLEN WALKER!!**

"ALLEN?" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

Everyone turned to my attention.

"You know him?"

"Who is he?"

"He's an Akuma isn't he?"

"Gatekeeper called him so."

More questions were directed in to me, but I stood there stunned.

HE WAS BACK?

"Look, there's General Cross's golem."

Timcanpy?

I glanced back to the screen. To my horror, I saw Kanda directing his sword to Allen's neck.

KANDA WAS ABOUT TO BEHEAD MY ALLEN! MY ALLEN DAMNIT!

"NOOOOOOOOOO! DAMNIT YOU BASTARD! KANDA STOP!"

Though, he couldn't hear me. I screamed again. Realizing what was about to happen, I darted out of the room, before anyone could ask. Lenalee raised an eyebrow.

"There's was supposed a letter!" All eyes were on the screens again. The white-haired boy said something about a letter. Everyone looked back at the Supervisor.

"You, check my desk!" Komui pointed at a random person.

"Ni-san…"

"I'll help too hehe…"

* * *

I kept on sprinting until I reached the Gatekeeper. Widening my eyes, I saw Kanda, sword pointed at Allen's neck, ready to finish him.

Was it me, or was this Deju Va? Didn't Kanda do the something to me? Yeah, I remember, first time I met- Damnit! No time to think! I had to save Allen! I shouted as loud as I could.

"KANDA! DON'T YOU DARE POINT THAT SWORD AT MY LITTLE ALLEN OR ELSE I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

I didn't give a damn to Kanda. In love or not, no one, I MEAN NO ONE WAS ALLOWED TO KILL _MY_ ALLEN! AND YES, ALLEN WAS **MINE**!

He turned around in surprise. The snow-haired boy moved back to get a better look at me. I swear his eyes were the size of dishes when he saw me.

"Stella?" Allen choked out.

"ALLEN!"

"STELLA, IT IS YOU!"

"ALLEN! TIM!"

"STELLA!"

"ALLEN!"

"STELLA!"

"DAMNIT ALLEN! JUST GIVE ME A DAMN HUG YOU IDIOT!"

"What's going on?"

* * *

ALLEN IS BACK! WOOHOO!(:

Isn't Stella rather protective?

Poor Kanda doesn't know what's going on AGAIN. He must feel really stupid, but we still love you!!

Stella is FINALLY in love! But sadly, in denial!!

Part 2 is going to be funnier because there will be more violence. YES!

Excuse typos. Also, if anyone is OCC, tell me! Thanks. I didn't watch Episode 2 again so I am not sure if this is how it exactly went. I haven't had the time to watch it over again.,

**Reviews ARE needed! NO FLAMES!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – My Little Allen Returns (Part 2)

Disclamier: D Gray Man BELONGS to Katsura Hoshino but OC IN MINE!

I am NOT Confident with this chapter really. Too much Dialogue! What do you think? Is it funny...

LOTS of **POV** changing! Excuse typos. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – My Little Allen Returns (Part 2) and a Little Bit More**

_**Last Time:**_

"_**What's going on?"**_

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

Just as I was about to finish of the intruder, Stella ran out, threatening me that if I kill _her_ Allen, I was dead. This was like her entry all over again.

**"DAMNIT ALLEN! JUST GIVE ME A DAMN HUG YOU IDIOT!"**

Wait a second, did she just say hug?

Hug.

Stella.

With that, that…moyashi?!

Together?

Were they…going out?

No way.

He was dead.

I stood there as the two embraced tenderly. Stella was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Moyashi there was crying his eyes out. I wanted nothing more than to rip his head off, right then and there. How dare that bastard hold her so close!

Was I jealous? But, why? It wasn't like I had feelings for her. What the hell was I saying? I think I was in love with her.

Damn. She wasn't going to be too happy once she found out I sliced his cursed, arm. That was not my fault. Stupid Gatekeeper. Stupid Order actually. Stupid Stell-

SMACK!

Now what?

* * *

**Allen's POV**

Stella and I run up to each other and hugged each other almost to death. Being Stella, she was grinning like an idiot, but hey, who wouldn't for family? I on the other hand could cry myself a river as Timcanpy was on my head. I guess was still the same old crybaby Stella always said I was.

"Allen! What's with the waterworks?"

"**Ste-…Stel-….STELLA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"**

_Poor Allen, I wondered my father did to him this time,_ Stella thought.

"Alle-"

SMACK!

We both turned around instantly at the sound. There stood Lenalee, a clipboard in hand and the bastard who tried to kill me with a rather large bump on his head. Ouch.

"Lenalee?" questioned Stella.

"Really, we asked you stop!" nagged an angry Lenalee. Kanda was bewildered at this point.

"Hello, I'm Lenalee, the Supervisor's assistant. Nice to meet you," she replied to Allen.

Doesn't someone change moods quickly?

Stella shook her head sideways in disappointment. Once she turned around to face me, I swore, she nearly had a heart attack at what she was staring at. My left arm was sliced.

…

"Stella?" Lenalee asked questionably.

…

"Stella, are you all right?" That was me, a hint of fear in my voice.

…

I began to back away slowly to Lenalee's direction. Grabbing Lenalee's free arm, I dragged her behind a large rock, hiding cowardly.

"What's wrong?" asked Lenalee softly.

"She's going to explode!"

We both peered over the rock to see what would happen next. Kanda though, was still standing there, near Stella who did not budge from her stance yet.

"Che," was all he said before turning around.

"**INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE!"**

Kanda spun around in shock. Was she challenging him to a battle? Though, it was too late.

The cords altered from red to what I labeled killer-blue. Man, when she was angry, you better run and hide. Gray, dull eyes slanted dangerously, she began calling out commands. At first, the cords flew up. Then they straightened out in front of her. Finally she called out "ATTACK!" The cords were already heading to Kanda.

I couldn't hide there and watch her go on a killing rampage! She could go to jail for killing an Exorcist! STELLA CANNOT GO TO JAIL! I needed her! I had to stop her, even if I was saving the guy who tried to kill me. Jumping in front of the rock, I leapt into the room between the cords and Kanda as fast as I could. The moment I came in view of her sight, she dropped the cords immediately. I sighed in relief. She wasn't going to jail.

"**ALLEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!? I ALMOST KILLED YOU!"**

"Ste-" I was cut off.

"**DAMN YOU WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL?"**

"**YOU HURT MY LITTLE ALLEN'S HAND JACKASS! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!'**

"**WELL THAT'S HIS PROBLEM!"**

"**WHY YOU LIITLE! BASTARD! GO TO HELL!"**

"**SHUT IT OR ELSE YOU DIE!"**

"**FINE, KILL ME!"**

"**I WILL!"**

"**GO AHEAD!"**

"**FOOL!"**

"**BASTARD!"**

"**WENCH**!"

I began to tremble in fear. The last time I saw Stella like this was just before she gave my Master a rather large smack on the face and then running away. She ran away and…LEFT ME! Damn! It was all because of my stupid perverted Master! Sniffing, I watched the two argue. Well, in a sense it wasn't really an argument. It was more like a war. Lenalee came up behind me.

"It's alright. They are always like that. I'll yet you in on a secret. I think Kanda likes Stella!"

I believed I twitched at that last comment.

Kanda, the man who tried to kill me, liked Stella.

Kanda.

Liked.

Stella.

I tried to put the words together.

Kanda liked Stella. He liked her. The girl who just now, tried to destroy him. The guy who injured my arm. The girl who was like a sister to me. The guy who I had personally made it my life to obliterate.

No way. It was NEVER going to happen as long as I lived. That was a promise…

* * *

**Stella's POV  
**  
No way was I letting Kanda off the hook for damaging **MY** ALLEN. Ever since I've met Allen, I have visibly established a decree that if ANYONE hurt my Allen, THEY WERE GOING TO DIE! No one and I mean NO ONE messed with him! UNDERSTAND!

Just as I was about to throw another fit, Lenalee stopped me. She said that Allen was needed back at Komui's Office, especially since his arm was wounded badly. At the part, I glared at Kanda. He though, glared right back at me. Signaling us three to follow, Lenalee pointed us to enter the Order. As we did, Kanda walked the other way, heading back to his room. Allen called back to Kanda.

"Kanda."

He turned around with a deadly glare. Allen twitched, again.

"Umm…Nice to meet you," sticking out his hand, Allen waited for Kanda to return a shake. I observed in interest.

"I don't shake hands with a cursed one." And with that, Kanda left without another word.

Allen stood there as his left eye twitched. I stood there, hands twitching, ready to demolish Kanda in flash. Though right now, Allen's arm was what I was concerned about the most at this point. Kanda could always die later!

As we headed to Komui's office, Lenalee asked Allen about Cross back in India. Halting abruptly, Allen stood there, recalling his memories. I leaned in closer. This I had to hear.

"Three months ago, I was at India with him. Stella left 2 months ago." I looked down at my feet. The feeling of guilt returned.

Allen continued.

"He said I was a full-fledged Exorcist so he sent a letter to the Order that I was coming. He even gave me Tim"

Lenalee and I nodded together.

"Then he…"

There was a pause after that. What the hell did Daddy do THIS time?

Lenalee and I motioned him to carry on, but he refused to say another word. As I took a closer look at Allen, he was…shivering? Oh no.

"Allen what happened?" I asked calmly.

…

"Allen?"

…

"**ALLEN, ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" **

He finally looked up at me. I expected him to finish but OUT OF NO WHERE, Allen latched himself on to me, as he was sobbing hysterically. Daddy, what did you do!?

"Allen?"

"**He…KNOCKED ME OUT WITH A HAMMER AND RAN AWAY!"**

What. The. Hell.

Then came more tears.

Lenalee looked devastated.

"He knocked you out with a hammer and ran away," repeated Lenalee. Allen merely nodded while still weeping.

Daddy.

Hit.

My.

Allen.

With.

A.

Hammer.

And.

Ran.

Away.

_Daddy, you better watch out_, I thought deeply, still holding on to Allen, _you were going to __**DIE**__!_ That my friend was a pledge…

* * *

Ohh...This might get ugly...

Someone's going to DIE! But...WHO?.

What did you think? Like. Hate. Stupid. OCC. Tell me, gently.Tips are great! I changed some of the events to my liking. Yeah!

Excuse typos!(:

**REVIEWS PEOPLE! They are needed and that is MY LAW! Thank you...NO FLAMES!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Allen

Disclamier: D Gray Man is NOT mine. OC and such is.

**NEW** **STORY**: LaviOC - Miracles Do Come True. Please READ AND REVIEW!! Check profile.

**This chapter is important, especially the beginning. It's about Stella and Cross's relationship, as well as Stella and Allen's relationship. Even though that part ISN'T funny, please do read it and review about that part. Thank you. Ending was just for fun. -**

Excuse typos. Enjoy!(:

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Cross**

_**Last Time:**_

_**That my friend was a pledge…**_

**Stella POV**

Ever since Allen arrived, I swear, I was a lot happier. Others have noticed such as Lenalee, Reever and even Komui. Kanda, not quite sure… Though, I have had fewer arguments with him mostly because I don't see him at much. I've spent more time chatting and training with Allen, just like years ago when we were younger. Unfortunately, there was a rumor going around a few days ago, that we were together. Allen and I were completely outraged.

No one really got this, but we're kind of like a family. I have known Allen for about 3-4 years. Well, ever since he became my dad's apprentice. Dad of course, always made Allen pay his debts and fight his worthless battles. I couldn't help but feel bad for the little guy. So I decided to help him out as best as I could. Lying, scamming, etc, was what I did to get Allen out. Though, sometimes I wasn't always there for Allen, leaving him to defend himself. That didn't always go so well. I remember many times, Allen came home with rather large bumps and bruises, clearly traumatized. When that happened, I would take care of him; bandaging his wounds, cooking him a few meals, help him train. In a matter of time, Allen and I began to form a sibling bond.

Many people assume we go out, even though we don't. Heck, even Dad accused Allen of trying to seduce me once. That was NOT a very pretty night…

Though, we were like brother and sister. We never of course talked about it, but the feeling was mutual.

During the years with Allen, I learned a lot about his difficult childhood. He had told me all about how his biological parents abandoned him because of his deformed arm. Then there was Mana, who took him in, but sadly died.

Most people in my case would probably pity him. I didn't. I could see a strong boy underneath all that politeness and sensitively. I knew how he felt towards Akuma, which what made me really proud of him. Allen was mature when he was serious. Other than that, he was a lovable guy.

That was why I loved Allen so much.

You see, before Allen came, I was a VERY lonely girl. Yes, kinda hard to imagine? But I was. I never really had friends until Allen came along. Since my mom practically gave me away to someone I referred to as Daddy, life was just miserable.

First of all, I hardly knew the guy at first. When we first left Mother's home, it was unusually silent. He didn't say a word, I didn't say a word. A few days later, he became closer to me, which made feel really good about myself. Maybe he could actually become the father-figure I never had. It wasn't long until be left he home often to go to bars and caverns. Sometimes he even came home drunk. Thank God he wasn't abusive, but I was scared. Ashamed even. The next day, he would wake up and convince me, he wasn't drunk. That was when he started buying me material objects. He was buying my love for him.

That was why I didn't love him.

We never spent time together. He was always off drinking or working etc, while I was sitting at home, waiting for him to come through the door. It was only a matter of time when I came to realization that he never really wanted to take care of me. My Innocence was the main cause. He just needed to train me. When Allen entered the picture, my life changed for the better.

In short, Allen was my first friend. And for friends, we sure agreed in many things.

First of all, we had a lot in common. We hated Cross. We enjoyed food. We hated Cross. We liked Timcanpy. We hated Cross. Well, you get the picture. WE HATED CROSS.

I guess that was why I left 2 months ago. That very last night, before I left Dad and Allen was rather intense. You see, I kind of got into a fight with him. Daddy was, once again, abusing Allen. Standing there, I saw it all. Daddy wanted to Allen to pay ANOTHER debt. I must say, it was a ton of money. Dear Lord, how can one person spend so much in ONE night? Dad did. I just got fed up with the way he was treating Allen. If Allen wouldn't stand up for himself, I would.

Now I know that doesn't sound right, but I had too. Allen was too much of a nice guy to fight back (well, it was actually mostly fear…).

So I did. I yelled right back at Cross and you know what he did? He yelled at me right back. Oh, this line will make you feel sorry for me.

"_**WORTHLESS DAUGHTER, HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME? AFTER I TOOK CARE OF YOUR STUPID LIFE!"**_

Truth be told, I had NEVER yelled at Dad until that night. It either short retorts or simply ignoring him. Once in a while I would give him a slap or two (make that a thousand…).

I had always bottled up my emotions towards him. Every time I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs at him, I did all I could to restrain myself. I guess that night, I just blew up.

Then I left.

I left them; Allen, Timcanpy and Cross.

But most of all…Allen (and Tim).

I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't.

I never really had a good mother. Then I didn't a good father. But I had a wonderful friend.

But I left him.

All because _I_ couldn't take it anymore.

Sometimes I feel like such a horrible person.

I never got to see the look at Dad's face after he yelled at me. I was too busy crying to notice. Allen, I didn't remember what he said. Never really cared.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Sitting up in bed, I quickly turned my attention to the door.

"Hey Stella, you wake?"

It was Allen.

"Yeah!"

"Good. Hurry up so we can go down together for breakfast!"

I sweatdropped.

Allen and his food.

Getting out of bed, I grabbed a change of clothes and a towel. As I opened the door, Allen fell in. Idiot.

"Allen…"

He got back up quickly. Rubbing the back of his head, he chuckled nervously.

"Allen, I'm not ready." An evil idea popped into my head. It was time to get back at Lenalee… Hehehe…

"Why not go down with Lenalee?"

His right eye twitched.

"Lenalee…"

"Yes."

"Um-"

Though, I cut him off, "You will! Good, NOW GO!"

"I…"

"Allen…"

"Lenalee!' he called out as he scurried off.

I smiled to myself. Ever since Allen came back from the mission with Lenalee (Rewinding Town), he was more jumpy around her.

Young love, it was beautiful.

I headed to the female's showers. Quickly taking a short shower and brushing my teeth, I jumped into my uniform and headed to the Cafeteria. When I got there, I saw Allen and Lenalee engaged in a conversation. I couldn't interrupt them; THIS was their possible love life! If I did have to sit somewhere else, where? I scanned the Cafeteria. Personally, I didn't really want to sit with the finders. They were rather ahem odd. The only table left was… I smiled happily and bounced over to Kanda as I grabbed my cereal.

Settling myself next to him, I began to spy on the two. Kanda on the other hand, wasn't so pleased.

"Wom-"

I whacked Kanda on the head as he was about to yell.

"Shh! I am spying!"

He simply glared at me.

"So-"

"Please let me sit here! Just once!" I began to pout at him. He merely rolled him eyes.

"GO."

Darn his resistance. I stuck out my bottom lip and began sniffing sadly. Turning my back at him, I hiccupped. Widening his eyes slightly, his attention was fully on me.

"Woman, are you crying?"

Ha! Idiot actually fell for it!

I shook my head.

"No, not really…"

"Don't bother me…"

Success!

Instantly, I cuddled his back. He stiffed, but relaxed. Though, he did gently shove me off.

"What was that for?" he growled.

I pouted, "But I love you!"

"Che." That was all he said before he went back to his soba. He slightly blushed at what I said, but I didn't take notice. I was too busy spying on those two.

Nothing but conversation.

BORING.

"Umm…"

"Why do you want Moyashi and Lenalee together?"

Surprised, I turned around to face Kanda, still eating his soba, but giving me his attention.

"What?"

"Moyashi. I thought you were going out." Was it me, or did I hear some kind or resentment in his tone?

"No, where did you hear that?"

"Order."

"Well, it's a lie. We are not going out. I wish people-"

Kanda looked up as I stopped.

"Something wrong woman?"

"Oh my god." I smiled cheek to cheek. "Kanda, this is the first conversation we are having without us trying to kill one another!"

Kanda twitched.

"Isn't this great?"

"Che."

"NOOOOOO! WE MUST FINISH!"

He looked at me oddly. But I continued.

"Think about it! If we finish, we'll be friends!"

"That makes no sense…"

I tilted my head sideways, clearly confused.

"Why?"

"Stupid woman."

"There goes the conversation…"

"STELLA?"

* * *

**REVIEW PEOPLE! THANK YOU. NO FLAMES OR ELSE...**

Odd ending? Anyways, what about the beginning act, concerning CROSS? Did it make sense and stuff?

**If any questions, review and I will asnwer them in a reply!**

**NEW STORY:**LaviOC - Miracles Do Come True. READ AND REVIEW. PLEASE!! Check profile. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamier: D Gray Man is not mine, it's Katsura Hoshino. OC mine!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – General Tiedoll**

_**Last Time:**_

"_**STELLA?"**_

* * *

**Kanda POV**

Stella and I turned around to face the person.

It was Moyashi. Though, for some reason he was rather angry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!" he screamed, pointing an accusing finger at me. I simply glared at him in return as I was stood up from the table. "Back off Moyashi, or else," I replied, ready to bring out Mugen.

"NO WAY!" Roaring, Moyashi slammed the table with his cursed, left fist too hard.

SMASH.

All eyes were on the floor. My dish filled with soba was on the floor, crushed and gone.

My.

Soba.

Was.

Gone.

Moyashi, you are done for.

I glowered dangerously at him, before wielding out Mugen. Moyashi stood there for a second, trying to absorb everything that just happened. When he finally was able to put the events together, he looked up at me and smiled nervously.

"My bad Kanda…"

"MUGEN!"

"STELLA! LENALEE! SAVE ME!"

He scampered off to where Stella and Lenalee were standing. Though, oddly enough, Stella didn't do a thing. She stood there, with unreadable expression plastered on her face. I was actually taken aback when she was. Normally, she would threaten me that if I hurt her little Allen, she would destroy me. Not that I would listen, but something was wrong. Heck, even Lenalee and Moyashi noticed. They all stepped away from her, looking back in caution.

What happened?

"Stella…"

Finally, she looked up and smiled at Allen before leaving the Cafeteria, much to Allen's dismay. He began to twitch uncontrollably. Lenalee raised and eyebrow at Stella's reaction. I was once again, taken aback at what she did. No fight? What was up? Even I wasn't that dense…No one comment on that, got it!

"Moyashi," I called out, breaking the edgy silence.

"It's Allen!"

"Are you correcting me?"

"Yeah! My name is Allen! Learn it!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe it is!"

We glared at each other for a while, until Lenalee spoke up.

"I'm going to look for Stella." With that, she left the Cafeteria.

…

"Lenalee? Come back…"

"Moyashi."

"Hey, I just said it's Allen!"

"PREPARE TO DIE MOYASHI!"

"KANDA, NO!"

* * *

**Stella POV**

Everyone was looking at my like I was about to die back in the Cafeteria. It was very hard to resist laughing, but I had too.

As I was heading back to my room, I heard Lenalee call out my name. I turned around and saw her running up to me.

"Stella! There you are."

"Is something wrong?"

She nodded, "Why didn't you yell back or something. You usually do."

I smiled at her.

"You're right, but I think had I baby Allen too much." Lenalee leaned her head to one side, obviously confused.

"Allen's fifteen. I can't always be there to help fight his battles. And it was only Kanda, right?"

"But you will still protect him when he does need your help?"

"Of course. Anyways," I smirked wickedly, "you can always protect him…"

Lenalee immediately blushed as she turned her head away from embarrassment. I giggled it response. The two were both idiots when it came to love. Their love. But then again, I shouldn't really be talking. I was after all the one who refused to admit I liked Kanda. And yet to this day, I still refused to confess.

"Also…"

Lenalee looked up as I was about to say something.

"I won't really be there for Allen anymore."

She stared at me, unable to apprehend what I meant. Smiling at her again, I left her with her thoughts.

"She won't really be there for Allen anymore," she repeated as I left the hallway.

* * *

**Kanda POV**

Stupid Moyashi had to ruin everything, again. Just as Stella and I were talking again, he spoiled everything. I hope one day, he would go blind…

Ever since Stella entered the Order, everything was different. I felt more…fluffy around her. I was going soft… I was an Exorcist, not some stupid teenage, city boy. I wasn't like Eye Patch either. I didn't go around flirting with every woman that I saw, not that I wanted too. It was just, I hated this feeling. I hated the fact I had to hear her voice every five minutes. I hated the fact I had to see her all the time.

Anyways, why the hell did I feel this way around her? Sure she was strong, but Lenalee was also a strong woman. Stella was pretty (not that I care), but Lenalee had a pretty face too. And no, I did not like Lenalee that way! Was it her personality? It was just like Moyashi's. Stupid, cheerful, full of life and just innocent…

This was why people like him and Stella, even Lenalee bugged me. They are too innocent. Then, when someone died, they cried. Me, I stand there, without much emotion in my face, looking at someone's dead body. They get too emotional. They weren't that well prepared for the all the deaths, now that the war was more intense than ever.

I was actually concerned about their safety, even Eye Patch. Of course, I wouldn't say that in their faces but yeah…

"Oi, Kanda!"

I turned to face Reever.

"What?"

"Supervisor has something very important to tell you. It's about Tiedoll's group."

I slightly widened my eyes, before grunting a "Che" in response as headed to Komui's office.

What was going on…?

As I entered Komui's office, Reever right behind me, I was noticed Stella there was well. Komui gestured me to sit down next to her, so I did. Reever went back to work with the other scientists. Komui was the first to speak up.

"Kanda, do you know why you're here?"

I only shook my head.

"You're here because Stella here is joining your group. She's joining Tiedoll's group."

Wait a second.

Stella.

Was.

Joining.

My.

Group.

…

Shit.

"Is that ok…?" Komui asked quietly.

….

"Kanda?'

…

"Kanda."

"WHY!?" I retorted, quite angrier than I meant. He widened his eyes and ducked under his messy desk. Stella twitched for some reason.

"Is that a problem?" she asked, a hint of displeasure in her voice.

"Che. You'll just slow the group down woman."

She twitched again.

"Excuse me? You'd be lucky to have me! I AM VERY TALENTED IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!"

I growled at her, "Are you calling me dumb fool? You've got some nerve."

"ME? WHAT THE HELL? BASTARD! YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE!"

"STUPID WOMAN!"

"JERK!"

"PUNK!"

"A…um… Damn, I don't have a comeback!"

Komui and I sweatdropped. I rolled my eyes at her as she sat down in defeat.

I directed my attention back to Komui, who was still under the desk. Walking over there, I pulled him up and dropped him in front of us.

"Hehe…Looks like you have to talk. I will be just leave you two alon-"

Mugen was aimed at his neck.

"Did I say alone? I meant with me. Me. That's right, me. Komui. The one and only Supervisor and-"

Stella silenced him with her hand.

"Alright, we get it!" she exclaimed.

"So we shall get-"

Third time that minute, Komui was cut off.

"STELLA!"

"ALLEN-KUN!"

"TIM!" Stella shouted.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at her oddly, including me. Timcanpy though, landed on her head happily, I think.

"What? I think Timmy needs more credit!"

"Timmy…" they all muttered under their breaths.

"Yep!"

Women and their moods.

Moyashi launched himself on Stella, much to my irritation.

"WHY HIM!?"

"Allen."

Sniff. Sniff.

"Allen."

Sniff. Sniff.

"STUPID IDIOT, GET OFF ME!" she shrieked, pushing him off.

He still continued to weep.

"Be a man Allen! Goodness, for months you survived without me when you were with Cross. You can survive now!"

"But why Tiedoll?"

Komui, Lenalee and I stayed silent. It was actually quite amusing…

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why's you say so?"

"Allen?"

"Yeah Stella."

"Come over here."

He hesitated at first, but in the end, he obeyed. Stella stretched out her arms, as though she wanted to hug him. But it didn't end very pretty…

* * *

**Stella POV**

SMACK.

Yes, I smacked my poor little Allen on the head. It was something I thought I would never have to do, but I did. I think this was the hardest thing I will ever have to do in life.

Everyone, except Kanda, gasped at what I did. Kanda, I couldn't really tell.

Allen looked up at me, tears in his eyes, and a rather large bump on his head. That was my bad…hehe…

"Allen, I can't really join Cross's group. He's my dad. I would just be a distraction for him and you guys too."

Allen shuffled his feet, uncomfortably.

"Allen, I love you, but I think you need to be on your own. You have Lenalee and Lavi and Tim"

He looked up from his feet and smiled at me a bit.

"THERE'S THAT SMILE!"

Once again, everyone sweatdropped at me.

"Anyways, I will be with Mr. Wonderful over there!" I pointed at Kanda's direction. He twitched as I called him wonderful.

I whispered something into Allen's ear, "I might actually make him smile during the trip." Allen chuckled, but Kanda, not so much.

"WOMAN!"

"Kanda, but I love you!"

For moment, nothing occurred. Then Komui grabbed his Lenalee as wellas Allen and zipped out of the room, without saying a thing. Heck, even Tim left. Was it something I said?

"Kanda, I sorry…"

…

"Bye!"

"DIE!"

* * *

I want to post as much as I can(good chapters of course)before next Tuesday! You know, school.

I know, LOTS OF TYPOS. SORRY!

Please umm...review? NO FLAMES, I think. Well not too harsh...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamier: D Gray Man ain't mine. But I wish it was! But then again, I probably wouldn't have thought about all the cool characters and plots now, would I?**

I think I will get a bit of hate after this chapter...oh dear, I think I should run and hide. Eeep!

Please excuse typos and etc.(: Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Jealously Can Cause Quite a Bit of Damage **

**Last Time:**

"**DIE!"**

* * *

**Stella POV**

Well, today was the day everyone headed off in their groups. Allen, Lenalee, and Timcanpy were heading alone to find Cross. Lavi and Bookman would come across them soon. Kanda and I were off to find Tiedoll, Froi Tiedoll.

I was actually quite worried about meeting General Tiedoll, well, since he was General. Though, making a bad impression was the least of worries, or at least that was what Kanda said. He told me that we had to meet up with someone named Daisya Barry. From what he said, Daisya was a(n): idiot, prankster, annoying, revolting brat. Unfortunately, that was what Kanda said about almost everyone. But I found the revolting comment rather rude. Hey. Kanda had no right to hint that someone was ugly, even if they were, because he was the one who looked like a woman-ish man. Don't tell repeat that, alright?

I guess what bothered Kanda the most was the water works from, guess who, Allen. Yes Allen. I must say, I swear, Allen could cry himself a river in an hour or so. But in a way, I shouldn't be talking, I almost cried too, ALMOST.

We were all standing there, in front of the Order, with Komui, Reever and our finders.

"Allen, I guess this is goodbye for now…"

"Yeah…"

Komui stepped in, "But you guys could always bump into each other from time to time."

We both nodded.

Before leaving, I whispered something in Lenalee's ear, "Take care of him."

She simply smiled at me, before gently grabbing Allen's hand and heading off in their direction. He turned around and began waving goodbye like an idiot, almost knocking Lenalee over. Then I did something that GREATLY bothered Kanda, mostly because I was standing right beside him.

"**BYE ALLEN! MAKE SURE YOU AND LENALEE ARE SAFE! AND DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, GOT IT?"**

Kanda twitched uncontrollably. But it didn't end.

"**REMEMBER TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GO ANYTHING STUPID IN FRONT OF DAD, OR ELSE HE'LL SMACK YOU, AGAIN!"**

This time, Allen twitched. Kanda glowered at me, ready to kill me, again.

My bad, I hope he didn't lose his hearing.

Reever broke the tension.

"Well, I guess you guys should head off too." We both nodded and left the Order with our finder.

The rest of the journey was silent. Well, it kind of had to be because no one was saying anything. Kanda. Because some people think they are all that. Kanda. Because they were too selfish and rude too care. Kanda. Well, you can clearly see, this was all KANDA'S FAULT. That idiot. Sometimes I wondered how Lenalee ever got away with so many things… Maybe I should give it a shot…

"Kanda, can you tell me more about Daisya?"

"No."

I twitched. Our finder, Eric, noticed things were getting rather intense, so he walked ahead of us, not wanting to be part of the drama.

"Please?"

"Che."

I frowned and walked ahead. That was it. I was through with him. If Kanda was going to act like an ass, well, be my guest, because I was sick of it. If he was going to treat me like this and ignore my questions, I just won't talk to him. Simple has that.

I wondered what I saw in the guy. I mean, I _used_ to like him, but now…maybe things have changed…

* * *

**Kanda POV**

I was kind of worried. Something was wrong with the woman. For hours, she hasn't said a word to me or the finder. Was she mad? Or was this just some kind of trick? I want to believe she was faking, but she wasn't smiled once yet, since I ignored her damn question. Maybe I did do something after all…

"Here we are!" announced Eric.

I took a quick look around the town. Busy and full, just like any other.

"We're supposed to meet him at a café over there, somewhere," he pointed in the direction where the café was supposed to be.

_Time to see the idiot_, I thought as I followed the finder and Stella, silently.

As we entered the crowd, I remembered that we all had to meet up with not only General Tiedoll, but Noise Marie as well. Too bad it wasn't him we had to meet up with first.

"There!" I turned my attention to a small café, a few tables outside the shop, and particular hooded person.

Daisya Barry.

"Oi, Kanda! Good you see you again!"

Jackass.

He walked towards us, when suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. He was staring at Stella…

Blink. Blink.

"**WHAT THE HELL? SHE'S SO FREAKIN' BEAUTIFUL!"**

Stella halted.

"**DAMN, SEXY RED HEAD!"**

"Umm…thanks…" she replied unsurely.

"**DAMNIT, EVEN YOUR VOICE IS HOT!"**

I twitched. One more comment like that, and I will-

"**IS THAT A MINI-SKIRT?"**

"Sure…"

"I think I'm in love, WITH AN ANGEL!"

That bastard was worse than Eye Patch. WORSE THAN EYE PATCH! I think the world just wanted me to suffer…

He ran up to Stella and put an arm around her shoulders. I felt…angry?

Damn, I think I'm jealous… But it didn't help that she smiled right back.

"Hi, I'm Stella. You're-"

"Daisya Barry, at your service, if you know what I mean…"he interrupted, slyly. She simply giggled at the response as he chuckled nervously. I could feel the heat of my anger rise to my face. Daisya, prepare to die.

"Well, since we're all here, we should go," the finder, as he gestured Stella and Daisya to follow. Looking back at the two again, I grunted as I followed the finder out of the busy town.

Ever since we left town, there was nothing but giggles and whispers. I was driving me INSANE.

Whisper.

Giggle.

Whisper.

Giggle.

I swear if there was one more whisper and giggle, out of their mouths, they won't have a mouth to use!

Whisper.

Giggle.

THAT WAS IT.

Turning around instantly, I reached out and grabbed Daisya by the neck. Stella sighed.

"Kanda, what the hell?"

"Shut it."

"Kanda, got a problem?"

"I said-"

A hand appeared in between. It was Stella's.

"Both of you stop." I released my grip on Daisya's throat.

Daisya huffed playfully, before wrapping his arm around her waist. She didn't say anything. I walked away, when really I should have told her how I really felt. But now…things were too late.

* * *

**Stella POV**

It was almost dark, so we decided to set up camp. Our finder had to go off to find some fire wood, but needed to be accompanied with one of us Exorcist. This was the perfect opportunity.

I spoke up, "Daisya, why don't you go?"

He frowned slightly, "I wanna stay here with you!"  
"Oh, for a second, I thought you were going to do something decent…"

Daisya's eyes lit. "I'll go!"

I sweatdropped. Daisya sure was one of a kind. But, I was hoping he would go along. I needed to be alone, with Kanda.

Once they were both out of sight, I turned around, facing Kanda's back.

"We need to talk, now."

"Che."

"See!" I screeched, "That's the problem!"

Kanda faced me angrily.

"Well, why don't you go complain to your boyfriend?!"

At first nothing came out of my mouth. A smile cracked all over my face before I burst out laughing my head off.

He thought me and him were, together?

Never going to happen my friend, no offense, hehe…

"You thought we were going out, together?"

He nodded unsurely.

I burst out laughing, much to his frustration.

"Damn woman! What's so funny?!"

I wiped away a tear from my eye. "I can't believe you were jealous!"

Kanda's eyes widened, in surprise.

"You're not?"

"No! I just did it to make you j-"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous?" he said with a smirk.

"No! Umm…jiggle…"

Great save.

"Jiggle," Kanda repeated.

I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"Brat."

Suddenly I realized something.

"Why do you care anyways?"

Kanda froze on the spot.

Perfect.

But what I didn't know was, that was a huge mistake.

**Kanda POV**

"Why do you care anyways?"

Oh no. I didn't expect her to ask that.

Damn, I'm screwed.

Should I just tell her now? Maybe she'll accept me. But what would I do if she rejected me? I would just sound like a desperate loser. Damn, does she even like me like that? I think she did. Lenalee did say something like that to me… Maybe this could work out. But what would I do if something bad happened to her? If I couldn't protect her, it would be my fault. Or even worse, what would I do if she died? If she died in battle, I could never forgive myself. If we were together, then I _had_ to protect her. I had to save her. I had to be there for her. But if I couldn't be there, then what?

I turned around to face Stella. She was smiling like an idiot. Maybe she did like me like _that_.

_Sorry Stella._

"I don't care. You were just annoying me." Immediately I turned around, so I wouldn't have to see her face.

Ever since I said those words to her face with such resentment, I have regretted it ever since. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

Though, what I didn't see was that she bit her bottom lip to prevent. But I did hear her cry as she ran into her tent, bawling her eyes out.

And it was my entire fault.

* * *

I know for a fact, most of you HATE ME. Geez, thanks for the support.. But as the author, I was trying to get Kanda in character. Not all relationships are perfect at first. I'm just trying to be a bit realistic (and add drama). Don't worry, love is just days or weeks away!(: Hope you understand that, hehehe...

Questions, write a review and I will reply and answer them.

**Remember, REVIEW PEOPLE! Thanks, and NO FLAMES or else... Heck, feel free to PM me for something. Don't swear or flame, got that! Love you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamier: D Gray Man isn't mine, OC is.

I am very sorry about the delay. School got in the way, AGAIN. This chapter is VERY OCC, epecially Kanda. So don't kill me, because you ahve been warned! Also, I had to speed A LOT of events, I am very behind the anime and of course MANGA!):

* * *

**Chapter 14 – The Earl's Revenge**

**Stella POV**

Daisya was dead.

But why?

Why him?

First Kanda, now this.

My life was beyond screwed now.

Maybe becoming an Exorcist was a mistake. A huge mistake.

Kanda, Marie and I watched as a man, with rather bushy grey hair in a ponytail, stood in his spot, mourning over Daisya's death.

Daisya's death. His horrific death.

Looking up, the man wiped away a few last tears as he stopped crying.

His man was him.

General Tiedoll, my new master.

Studying him, he didn't seem like such a bad guy. On the contrary, he seemed like a wonderful person. I mean, he was crying over his pupil who was practically an idiot, but a special idiot for the matter. I'm sure Cross wouldn't cry for Allen or even me, his own flesh and blood, in front of his group. Though, now was not the time to burden myself with such thoughts.

"General," began Kanda, "we have to leave now." Marie nodded in agreement.

Noise Marie, a silent young man. Very polite, might I add. He had quite a strange look. Brown skin, eyes closed, but what really stood out was his hair. Well, lack of hair. Oh, that might not have been such a nice comment, now was that?

We met him, before Daisya was killed.

Tiedoll nodded curtly, but suddenly turned his attention to me. "You must be my new apprentice," he said, stepping forward.

"Yes sir."

He smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"…Nice to meet you too."

* * *

"Alright, I'm going off to bed," I announced as I got up from my seat.

Marie raised an eyebrow. "This early?"

"Yep," I chirped happily.

Tiedoll and Marie smiled, but Kanda said nothing. I could feel my heart pang in pain. I guess Kanda just didn't care anymore. Who was I to change his mind? Certainly not as Cross's daughter. Either way, I had to learn to accept the fact that he didn't have the same feelings towards me, as I did. Though, that didn't mean I had to be a sport about this all. Smiling again, I left the dinner table and headed over to my room in an inn we were staying at for tonight.

Tonight.

A night I shall never forget…

* * *

**Kanda POV**

"Yu-kun, would you like to come to the show tonight? I heard it's going to be amazing!" exclaimed General Tiedoll.

I could anger boil up in my vein as I twitched.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Onlookers gave us an odd look before returning back to their conversation. Tiedoll simply smiled as Marie sighed.

"Yu-kun, liken up! The show is one of a kind. Anyways, it will probably end at 3:00 am or so."

"Don't call me that, and no."

"Yu-kun…"

I twitched again. This man was beyond annoying! Hell, even worse than Eye Patch! With him, I could shut him up with Mugen, but with the General? Even I had to respect that part of him.

"NO!"

Marie began, "Maybe we should go without him. If he doesn't want to come, it's his decision."

"But Yu-kun doesn't know what he would be missing!"

Idiot!

"Don't CALL ME TH-"

"Please?"

Stupid old man!

"Fine," I said unenthusiastically as I gave in. There was no real way of saying no to Tiedoll. Damn, he behaved as though he had the maturity level of a seven year-old. How he began General, I will never know.

Tiedoll grinned as he pointed in the direction of the theatre. There were already people lining up for the show. Grunting, I followed Tiedoll and Marie without another word. Even before the show began, I was bored. I stared up at the nearest clock in the auditorium. It read 11:53 pm. The show would begin at exactly midnight. This was a complete waste of time. I could be in bed, resting, so I could wake up early tomorrow. But I was here, with a bunch of losers. I guess in a way that made me a loser too. Oh joy. I wondered what Stella was doing…

* * *

"Please, PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME! I LOVE YOU!"

"Run away, please, JUST GO MY LOVE!"

This was torture.

Please don't die on me, MY ASS!

I glanced around the room. Almost everyone in the room had a handkerchief in hand, wiping away tears. God, was it that sad? Umm…NO! This was pathetic attempt in my opinion. It was like something out of a fairytale. Heck, the actors were like something out of a box. NO TALENT AT ALL.

"My love, please forgive me!"

"No, this was my entire fault. I shall suffer, alone!"

"But-"

"Shh." The actress brought her index finger up, silencing the man. "Remember," she choked out, "I LOVE YOU!" With that, she pushed him away, and ran as fast as she could, while wearing heels. HEELS DAMNIT! How could the guy NOT catch up to her? This was just too impractical and stupid. I hissed quietly, as most of the audience let out a cry in despair. Yes, I have confirmed something, this was torture.

I looked up at the same clock I looked at hours ago. It was barley 1:30 am. Not even half way through the performance and already I wanted to slice the director of this crap.

These people had no lives, including General Tiedoll. Damnit, the man had a light green tissue in hand, near his face. Marie kept a straight face, but I could tell he was into the show as well.

"NOOOOO!" I turned my attention back to the stage. The man was crying in agony as the woman laid in front him, unmoving. That was it!

Standing up from my seat, I grabbed my jacket for the back, and tried to make way for myself.

"Yu-kun, do you have to use the bathroom?"

I heard a few snickers from a few young people around our seats. I could feel my face burn up in rage and humiliation. Who the hell did he think I was, a kid?

"SHUT-"

"SHHHHHH!"

"I'm leaving!" I whispered as I got a couple of glares from strangers.

"Why?" questioned Tiedoll, clearly disappointed.

"Because this is CRAP!"

"SHHHHHHHH!"

"I'M GOING!"

More glares, even from the cast. Like I give a damn. As I left, I could sense Tiedoll shaking his head disapprovingly. Screw him.

I headed back to the room Tiedoll, Marie and I shared. It was right beside Stella's. But when I reached the hallway, I could see a bit of light from her door through the bottom slit. Did she forget to turn off her lights or something?

I stopped at her door. Should I enter, to make sure things are alright? I was kind of scared to face her, alone. Especially after what I said to her, a while ago. But still…

Turning the door knob and pushing the door open, I came to an abrupt stop. What I saw startled me greatly.

There was Stella, wide awake in bed, crying.

* * *

Rushing over to her side, I sat on her bed. She noticed my presence, but said nothing.

"What's wrong?" I asked firmly.

Nothing came out of her mouth. Then I grew angry.

"TELL ME!"

Still, she was unfazed by my anger in my voice. I clutched her hand gently.

"Tell me," I said softly, but with firmness.

She looked up at me, and smiled.

"The Earl is going to kill me."

At first, I stared at her disbelievingly. But she wasn't being silly at all. Her voice was dead. That was what scared me. Never, even when we had our incident, had I heard such numbness in her voice. It was nerve-wreaking.

"Why?"

Her smile grew. "Because I am his daughter."

I finally put the pieces together.

The Earl's greatest fear was Cross.

Stella was his daughter.

The Earl could do horrible things to her, just to get back at Cross.

That included death.

For second, my head began to spin as all the information came to me at once. Though, I had to keep my cool.

"Stella." I made her look at me in the eye. "Explain."

She closed her eyes and began.

"When I was younger, before I met Allen, I used to travel with Cross."

She paused, and I nodded my head in response. She began again.

"It was this same day, years ago…" Her voice was fainting by each word. "I was alone, Cross was somewhere, when he came."

By now, it was just muttering.

"Speak up."

Stella took in a deep breath, "He came up to me and said 'I hope you liked your live so far, because you are going to die tonight." She squeezed my hand tightly as she began to quiver in fear.

"He picked me up and stabbed me." I widened my eyes slightly, but soon regained composure. Stella let go of my hand and began to remove her shirt off, much to my discomfort.

"What the hel…"I began, remembering the last bra incident.

Even though she was wearing a bra, she turned around and pointed to her back. Moving her red hair out of the way, there it was. There was a deep, black scar.

The Earl did that…

"Cross came back, just in time. He saved me from the Earl, for now…"

I said nothing.

"But before the Earl left, he said he would come back for me."

"Stella…" But she interrupted.

"Kanda, I'm scared."

We both looked up at each other. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Does Moyashi know?"

She shook her head.

"If I told him, he would he so worried. Allen has his own problems to worry about."

I nodded.

"I will be there for you."

She looked up at me intently.

"Stella," I took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I think I…"

She leaned in closer.

_Just say it Kanda!_

"ITHINKILOVEYOU!" I blurted out. Stella gave me a strange look. "What?"

I looked down on the floor. "I said I think I love you…"

There was a moment of silence, well more like tension.

I think I just screwed my love life up.

But out of no where, she pounced on me.

Maybe it didn't turn out so bad after all…

"I love you too Kanda."

I smiled a bit.

"But you're a stupid pervert."

"What do you mea-"

I realized I was touching her chest. She had a bra on.

Just when life was going so great…

"OUT YOU SICKO!!"

"STUPID WOMAN!"

* * *

Well, here is Chapter 14. I know Kanda is OCC in this, but he will get back to normal next chapter!(:

It is a bit rushed, sorry! Third week of school and already SCIENCE TEST!) Then there are other things, math whatever...

So, was the Earl thing understandable?

REVIEW PEOPLE! No flames, so haha! Thanks!(


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the delay people. I shall blame one thing, PIANO. =.=

Who here takes Music Harmony, cause I think you will understand my pain and Then there is the stuupid practical exam I have to take this June. =.= AND SCHOOL NOT MAKING THIS AN EASIER.D= Grrr...stupid ISU, retarded test, like WHY COULDN'T WE DO IT BEFORE THE BREAK, SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO STUDY DURING THE HOLIDAY?

All hoilday I spent my time doing; this chapter xD, the retarded ISU for Math =.=, Studying pointless for Science, because the CLASS OF MORONS insisted on having the test AFTER the break D= Seriously, do they know how stupid they are? Apparently no, Theory and Practical, and other crap. DX

I swear, piano will be the end of me. D= All for credits...=P

The only things that made my holiday awesome was probably Twilight. xD The movie. (=

o.O I also have a sudden obsession with Final Fantasy, and I do not understand how, when and why. =.=

xDDDD Well, enough about me, and on with the story. (= The next few chapters I will post have nothing to do with the story. =P It's just pointless humour, cause I don't wanna stress myself silly attempting to start the Edo and Ark stuff,

Excuse typos and what nots, and on with the story. (=

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Wanna Play Like That? Well, I Can Play Just As Dirty

* * *

  
**

Kanda loved me.

KANDA loved me.

Kanda LOVED me.

Kanda loved ME.

KANDA LOVED ME.

"Is she ok?" Marie muttered under his breath to Kanda and Tiedoll. Kanda rolled his eyes in annoyance, but deep down inside, he knew I was in Lala Land, ever since our little incident. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Kanda stared onwards, but in the corner of his eyes, he watched me, skipping and twirling around, satisfaction clearly planted on my face. He felt a slight tug on his lips, at the sight of my joy, but restricted himself from doing so. Unfortunately for Kanda, General Tiedoll could see, clearly in both Kanda and my own eyes, there was something between us.

I never mind General Tiedoll, and his father-like ways. Actually, it was quite pleasant, because, I never did feel comfortable around my own father, Cross. He wasn't the type of person that anyone could open up, and be all sentimental, seeking comfort from him. Actually, it was quite rare to see or hear Cross CARE for the matter. The best way to describe him was, well; bad-mannered, egotistical, and violent. Maybe that was where I got my own sense of "justice" from…Either way, the simplest way to portray Cross was an old jackass.

Yup, I sure was a supportive daughter alright…

I began to slow down my pace, and eventually began walking, with a twirl or two along the way. I felt fluffy, not that it was a bad thing, but it wasn't something I had ever experienced. In truth, lately, for the past few weeks, I was, in fact, out-of-character. I just wasn't myself. There was the fluttery heart, hysterical breakdown, rejection, fear, jealously, and emotional outbursts. It just was not me, not me at all. Personally, I found myself a strong woman, a woman who never did need support from others. Lenalee on the other hand, she was the exact opposite of me, or so I thought. Her home, her world, was based firmly on her friends and family. Not that they weren't important values, but I was characterized as a more independent person. It wasn't that falling in love was a bad thing, in fact, it felt amazing. Ever since he told me, I just looked forward to the next day, and the next day, and the next day…This feeling of security and love, it was like more of my own little sanctuary. And Kanda was in it…

I halted to completely stop, and luckily, Kanda and the others were ahead of me. They'd obviously question my sudden hold up. I cringed my nose slightly, in repulsion at my last thought. "And Kanda was in it…" I did not just say that, did I? Great, was I turning into those lovesick women, who, I thought, apparently had no lives, other than stalk their loved ones? What if I was? That would be horrible! I mean, I was pretty sure Kanda's kind of girl wasn't happy, preppy and full of fan girl love. Would I eventually become…the jealous type?

No.

Never.

Zippo.

I, Stella Cross, would never, ever, ever be jealous of another girl, especially for …love. That would be against everything I worked so hard for; my dignity, pride, self-esteem, self-respect…NO. I wouldn't. I couldn't. I CAN'T. Aw man, I think I actually could…

Maybe I was over-analyzing things. Yes, that was probably right. Just because every average teenage girl would sudden go "protective-boyfriend mode," when another girl made a move on THEIR man, wouldn't mean I would. I was stronger than that, I hoped… I was being silly. It was Kanda, for crying out loud! Him, flirt? Never gonna happen ladies. He was…Kanda! The guy who kept everything down, and to himself. Sure, maybe a girl or two would attempt to make a move on him, but they would fail miserably. Like my Kanda would flirt with another girl. HA! He couldn't even flirt with ME! And I was officially his one-day-old girlfriend. Yes, I was over-analyzing things. It wasn't like Kanda would flirt with another girl BACK to provoke me, and make me jealous…would he? No, LAVI was that kind of person. A very sick, idiotic, immature person. I wouldn't be surprised that, even though Lavi was the future Bookman, no girl would ever be committed with a SERIOUS relationship, unless the girl was a nutcase, and Lavi was just plain desperate…

I hadn't realized I was standing in that one spot, frozen, for a quite a while, until General Tiedoll's booming voice disrupted my train of thought.

"Is something wrong Stella?"

I looked forward, and there they were, standing, facing me about a block away. Whoops…

Really smart, Stella…

I rose up my hand awkwardly, in an attempt to signal I was fine, but I ended up looking like an idiot in their eyes. I couldn't help but mentally give myself a lecture about stupidity. General Tiedoll gave me a thumbs-up, and gestured me to continue walking. Marie gave me an odd look, questioning my actions. And then there was Kanda. He rolled his eyes in annoyance…WAIT. Did he just…roll his eyes, AT ME? HIS GIRLFRIEND?

OH COME ON!

Suddenly, I felt a twitch across my forehead as I saw Kanda's gesture.

I mean, I was his girlfriend, his lover, his…EVERYTHING! And just because I slowed down the group, HE ROLLED HIS EYES AT ME?

Maybe I was just overreacting…I looked up again, at Kanda and guess what?

He was glaring at me.

I swear he was born a heartless moron…

And that heartless moron would regret many things…

Yes, I was taking this a little overboard, but I have come to many realizations. One, Kanda, not once (or often enough) treated me, with respect, well, the respect I deserved. And now that I was with him, you'd think he'd be more loving and decent.

Nope.

Never gonna happen.

Smiling innocently, I quickly sprinted towards Tiedoll and the others.

"Sorry," I grinned. Kanda and Marie gave me a peculiar look, almost as though they knew I was up to something, but Tiedoll remained ignorant to my action.

"It's alight my dear," he said with a smile, "lets just continue, shall we?' He turned around as he spoke, addressing all of us. Marie shrugged his shoulders, lifting his doubts from me, but Kanda stayed put. General Tiedoll and Marie continued, and I was right behind them, but suddenly I felt a firm arm snatch my own. Pulled around, I faced a serious, yet curious expression that belonged to Kanda. His grip on my arm had loosened, but it was strong enough for him to drag me along, following Tiedoll and Marie. Just as I was about to protest against his control over me, he gave a hostile gaze, silencing me at once. For a minute or so, Kanda and I hadn't uttered a word, but we listened to the General and Marie discussing random topics. We paced ourselves slowly, enough to look inconspicuous. Kanda was the first to speak.

"What the hell are you up to woman?' he grunted under his breath, loud enough for me and him to hear. My curious expression turned quickly into a hostile one as he spoke.

I ripped his grip from my arm, and brought it back to my side. Giving him a dirty look, I taunted, "Nothing," and with that, I smirked, and walked away from him. Even though I couldn't see his features, I knew he was glaring intensely at me. I didn't bother to turn around, and reassure him, everything was alright, or bother to work things out. When the time came, he would realize how insensitive he was. His footsteps were right behind me, and eventually, he strolled ahead of me, not once turning to face me.

Now he was going to give me the silent treatment, just because I refused to answer a silly question?

I sure knew how to pick them alright…

* * *

"Hurry up, the ship is about to leave," Marie bellowed loudly to us. We quickened our pace, until we finally reached the ship's entrance. One by one, we entered the ship, showing the security guard our passports, before finally resting. I let out a small sigh of relief as I made my way to OUR room.

OUR ROOM.

I had to SHARE a room, with males.

Three males to be exact.

And one male happened to be my obnoxious boyfriend.

The very same boyfriend that I had certain plans for…

At least I had the room for a moment to myself.

SLAM

There went the moment.

"This ship has such amazing service!" Tiedoll's voice flowed to the room.

"Shut up old man!"

Kanda was here.

Oh joy.

This was going to be amazing cruise.

* * *

"PARTY!" Kanda and I turned around instantly, at the same time. Tiedoll and Marie, who had seen all the commotion, without moving at all, raised an eyebrow.

Tiedoll began, "You know, maybe we should go and attend the party; what do you think?"

I smiled at the idea. "Hell yeah!"

"NO!"

Kanda.

"I refuse to go to yet another stupid, pointless, idiotic social event, where idiots drink themselves dead!" Kanda snarled, clearly disgusted by the mere idea of social interaction.

I awkwardly raised my hand up, catching the attention of Marie, Tiedoll, and Kanda.

"I think that's the point of a party…"

Marie spoke up, "What's the point?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

'Duh, to get yourself drunk, and attempt to get laid down by someone you don't even know."

Oh shit.

Slapping my hand over my mouth, I just comprehended what came out of my own mouth. Marie spat out his drink. Tiedoll dropped his knife in one hand, and dropped the fork that was in his other hand. In Kanda's hand, there WAS a glass filled with water, until he heard what I said, and shattered the glass into small shards.

Really smart Stella.

The waitress that happened to being passing our table dropped the tray she was carrying.

Great, she heard me too.

"I was kidding, hehe…" I chuckled nervously, in an effort to calm everyone down from my response. Apparently, no one could handle a joke.

Tiedoll was the first to recover.

"Yes. Of course Stella, you were just joking around," he muttered to reassure everyone, though, it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more.

Marie gave an uneasy glance, before silently resuming back to his meal.

The waitress who dropped the dirty dishes stared at me, her eyes utterly horrified with the words that came out of my mouth, just a second ago. Picking up the dishes quickly, she gave me a disapproving look.

"_You should be ashamed of yourself for soiling the female population's dignity."_

I could care less of what a stranger thought of me, especially one wearing a white tube top shirt; that was just above her belly button, wearing a short mini-skirt.

Then there was Kanda, who gave me a stunned stare, as though I had said something to offend him, publicly.

For crying out loud, I was joking!

"Maybe I should go back to our room, and get ready for the party…"

"YOU'RE GOING?!"

Tiedoll leaped out of his seat, surprised with what I said.

I gave an insecure nod, "Yeah…"

He regained posture, and continued, in a calmer voice, "Oh, yes, of course," before settling back into his seat.

People had begun to stare at our table.

I left, without another word, or another look from Kanda.

When I left the banquet hall, I let out a small snicker.

I had to give myself credit; I sure was a great actress.

I was going to get the respect and love I deserved, one way or another…

* * *

Done! xDDDDD Soooooooooooooooooooooooo...what'd you think? I am not going to say anything else, cause I think you've heard enough of my complaining. xD

Remember people, review! Maybe next time I won't bore you to death with my ranting. ;)

And no Flames, cause it's not nice. =.= Be a buddy, and constructive critisizm is wanted . (=


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, here it is xD Chapter 16 (: After...what? Half a year -_- Sorry for the long wait _ Life is just a pain...grrr. I hope you find this chapter...interesting xD **

**To those of you who continue reading this story, even after the long delays, kudos to you guys for being such an amazing group of devoted readers (: Honestly, I have no words to describe how happy I am to have readers who stick to this story (: You guys, honestly, rock xDD**

**Love you for making my day(s) with your awesome reviews and PMs (:**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chappie :D I stayed up pretty late writing this xDD**

**Read and review :) **

**And excuse any typos O:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Aww, You Really Love Me? **

**

* * *

**

**Stella's POV**

Rummaging through my suitcase, I managed to pull out a presentable outfit, for tonight's party, well more like ball, from what I later heard from an old couple as I walked back from the banquet hall. A long-sleeved black shirt, with an intriguing design of a bouquet of flowers made from white and red rhinestones, and a simple, yet elegant skirt, red and black. I wondered whether Tiedoll, Marie, or Kanda, were actually planning to attend the ball. I had second thoughts about my plan, since this was going to be more formal and proper than I realized, but I was determined to get my point and values across Shrugging, I quickly changed into them, setting aside my old clothes. Taking a swift glance at the mirror, I twirled around gently. Quickly, I grabbed a pair of red heels, to match my hair and shirt. My outfit was truly stunning. To top it off, I decided to put my hair into wavy curls and leave it down for the occasion. Normally I wouldn't dream of putting the effort of looking so good for a party, but I was going to get Kanda to regret being a jerk to me, one way or another.

Even after my new hairdo, the others still weren't here. They must still be at the banquet hall. I sighed quietly to myself. Well, I guess I wouldn't be getting an escort tonight. With that depressing thought in mind, I left the room.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

Sometimes I wondered what I exactly saw in her to have such passionate and strong feelings for her. There were times where she was unbelievably moody and edgy, where small things would set her off immediately. Then there would be times where she was like a whole other person; so calm, composed and even mature. Personally, I liked that side of her a lot more, but unfortunately, that was the side she hardly brought upon. I guess that immature side was just what I saw right now. God, I can't believeshe just said something so degrading and demeaning. To say something like that in sheer public while trying to maintain the Exorcists status, that was something I expected that idiot I called Lavi to do.

I left the banquet, while Tiedoll and Marie decided to keep put for a few more minutes. We all decided (well, I was forced into) going to the ball. Out of sheer boredom, I agreed. There would nothing much to do, other than rest, or medicate. There wasn't enough space with our room to train, and there wasn't a spot on the ship either. When I arrived to our bedroom, Stella wasn't there. I sighed impatiently. That girl could be such a pain in the ass at times. I hoped she was doing anything stupid and idiotic. I grabbed for some clean clothes; a white collared shirt and for formal dress pants. Mugen was attached to my pants, like it always was. You never know when an attack could occur. With that, I decided to leave for the ball earlier.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I made my way to the ball. It hadn't official started, being only 6:35 when really it commenced at 7:00, but the room was crowded with high class people, all dancing, singing, drinking and simpy, having the time of their lives.

"Lucky…" I thought grumpily. Looking at all these people just have fun and their lives so simple and laid back made me envious. As I watched couples dance lovingly with one another, I sighed exasperated. Why was romance a pain? So confusing.

Grrrr, I missed those days when I used to be a kid…kind of. Other than dad being a retard, it was actually pretty fun. Running around, playing, not caring or worrying about how you look like etc. Not a care in the world, but now look at me. I feel like the world wants me to suffer romantically.

"Sorry!" I yelped at the sudden shove behind me. I tripped, but luckily, I grabbed the stranger's arm in time from falling.

Ow, I was wearing heels you know.

Opeing my mouth to lecture the fellow, my mind froze. In front of me, standing right there, was a man. A man my age almost. A man, who looked like he could be a male model (though I found that kind of disturbing for a sec) smiling embarrassingly.

He had brown hair, naturally spiking up in a cute manor. His eyes were mystically deep violet. As for his skin tone, it was actually tan, but not that dark; a tan complexion that looked quite natural, golden brown.

He grabbed my hand gently, and brought me up.

"You ok? I'm sorry, I just got shoved and then I bumped into you…"

"I'M FINE" I said, maybe a bit too enthusiastically. Great, I sounded to needy. Woohoo.

He stepped back a bit at my sudden response.

"Oh, that's great, but again, sorry for bumping into you like that."

"It's fine, really, it was just an accident. By the way, my name's Stella."

"My name is Clayton," he flashed a charming smile, and I felt face heat up faintly.

"Umm…if you don't mind me asking, do you have an escort?"

My eyes slightly widened at his abrupt question.

"No, not really…" I shook my head, trying to giggle off the awkwardness and anger of the question. It wasn't like Kanda would ask me. Psh, he didn't even let the rest of the world acknowledge the fact we were…dating. Kind of. I guess we were. Right…? He said he loved me…I loved him back…

Love bites. No clearer way to expression my hatred for the word.

"Oh really?" The surprise in his tone was evident. "My, such a pretty girl, without a date? If you don't mind me asking…because after all we just met…would you care to dance?" Again, he flashed an endearing smile in my direction. My face was practically on fire. I hoped I wasn't blushing, or at least enough for him to notice. Shyly nodding, I accepted.

We made our way to the dance floor, and began to slow dance. It was actually quite awkward, because, I had never really danced. When I was younger, as a joke and just for the fun of it, I used to dance with Allen, though the only difference was, I led. You know,,,because he was short…small, feeble.. I'll stop there, but you get the point. It was awkward having a stranger lead me. Oh well, I might as well give it a try.

Hehehe, if I was lucky, I could possibly get a special someone jealous…

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

I stood there frozen in utter shock and anger.

Stella.

There she was…so beautiful.

Her hair, her clothes, her heels, her..her…smile.

It was stunning.

But there.

There was a man.

A stranger.

Holding her, dancing with her.

With my Stella.

I never rally thought I could feel so protective of a woman like that. Of cpurse, I'd protect my teammates and friends, but this was different. This was out of love. Out of male empowerment. Male ownership. I was supposed to be the one there, in the little pretty boy's shoes. Angrily, I marched up to couple furiously.

"Stella? What are you doing?"

Stella jerked away from the stranger. Her eyes wandered towards the ground, unable to look at me directly in the eyes. The brunette unfortunately seemed frazzled.

"Excuse me, but you interrupted our dance."

"Screw you!" I growled between my teeth.

"Kanda, leave, NOW!" Stella pointed vaguely pointed towards the door.

"No, Why the hell are you dancing with him? I'm your…boyfriend!"

"Woooah, what?" The brown haired questioned, puzzled.

"You heard me, I'm her boyfriend, so back off before I hurt you with Mug-

Stella kicked me in the shin and I hissed in pain.

"God Kanda, took you long enough to crack," she smiled satisfyingly.

I felt anger boil up within my insides.

"You set this up, didn't you?"

"…I'm confused…do you have a boyfriend Stella?" piped the handsome brunette.

"Shut up!" I threatened dangerously. He closed his mouth.

"…Not quite, but things happen," she smiled cheekily. In response, I groaned; I had went all over-protectiveboyfriend on Stella, but it really wasn't necessary. God, who knew women could be so cunning and deceitful. I shook my head side to side. Women could be such a pain, and I thought Lavi was…Stella just took things to a whole new level.

"Kanda, thanks, you know for getting all jealous," she patted my back in a sarcastic manner.

"Psh, I only did it cause I love you…" I mumbled.

"WHAT?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. " I guess lately I haven't been treating you well, and I realize it now."

…

Silence.

Was it something I said?

"Kanda, who knew you could be so corny?" Stella began to laugh. I felt a twitch arise.

"But really, corny coming from you…it ain't so corny after all…" Stella smiled a bit.

"Kanda? Stella?"

I rolled my eyes at the idiot standing beside me. That guy better know how to run…

"What's it to ya?"

A small smile grew on his face.

"The Exorcists, right? I've heard you were quite skilled, but I don't see it, because if you were, you would have figured it out by now…"

"Huh…?" Stella questioned. I was confused too.

"Because you were as skilled as you were, you would have seen this coming…"

The male stretched his left arm to a random woman's direction.

Splat.

His arm had extended all the way to the woman's direction, and right into her stomach.

Blood drenched on the carpet.

Terrified screamed by fellow bystanders who witnessed this act of murder.

The sound of panic-struck people rushing to get out of the ballroom, alive.

"In case you haven't noticed…I'm here for my master…Earl," he smiled calmly, as Stella and I looked at the corpse of the dead woman in utter horror.

* * *

**(: Hoped you guys enjoyed this xD Please, review guys, I need some love :D I love receiving reviews, it's just the highlight of my day(s) (:**

**REVIEW :D And feel free to PM me about anything ;D Cause I love you guys (:**


End file.
